Secret arousal
by 187checkplease
Summary: Ino and Naruto have "fun" in secret. Sakura is just about ready to give up on Sasuke; can a certain blonde speed up the process? Just letting you know This story skips many cannon parts. Naru/Ino. Saku/Naru/Ino Much later in the story.
1. A Stethoscope?

"Shut up Naruto. You're always getting in the way, geez!" yelled Ino.

"Nuh uh you totally screwed the pooch by yourself, Ino," Naruto yelled back.

"What! Are you kidding me? You're saying that its my fault we lost the class pet," Ino responded. Yup, they were fighting… again. The class ignored the two as they bickered because it seemed so natural.

"Oh go complain about it to Sasuke," Naruto said annoyed.

"Oh yeah well at least he isn't annoying," Ino said.

"Oh I'm annoying yeah and what about you screaming like some fan at a concert whenever you here anything related to Sasuke," Naruto said.

"RIIIIIIIIIING!" the bell went off. It was lunch time, but Ino and Naruto were still fighting.

"Naruto I am so gonna kick your ass," Ino said now right in his face. The class had begun to leave feeling really hungry. Naruto had looked behind Ino to see everyone leave and as soon as everyone did he smirked.

"They're gone," he said and the young Yamanaka had pulled him close and kissed him. She couldn't wait any longer; she was desperate.

"Thank god they finally left," Ino said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed as he lifted Ino on to one of the desks.

"Mmmm," Ino moaned into the kiss. She pushed her tongue on his lower lip and Naruto accepted her request. Tangling and enjoying the pleasure of finally being able to kiss each other freely without anyone there to see wasn't what turned them on.

It was the fact that anybody could just come in and catch them. It was the fact that their secret could go public.

"You know? You're very perverted Ino," he said as his hands slowly slid under her shirt. He hadn't touched her breasts yet; he had only kept them at her abdomen, slowly caressing her stomach and circling around her back.

"Naruto, please don't be mean. You know what I want," she said moaning when he slowly cupped one of her breasts.

"Ino Yamanaka, I wonder what people would say if they saw you like this… 'she's totally perverted'. 'that girls a pervert' that's what they'd say, isn't it Ino?" Naruto asked as his other hand reached down under her skirt.

"Naruto please," Ino moaned again. She was completely worried that someone would catch them, but she licked her lips regardless.

"Hey Ino, you're not wearing your usual tape around your legs today. Could it be you were hoping this would happen today?" he said. Their "meetings" had been mostly spontaneous until just a couple days ago. Now they occurred more frequently.

"What about you Naruto, aren't you excited at all?" Ino said.

"Of course I am. You know I can never get enough of you," he said as he slipped his hand inside her now soaking wet panties. Apparently she had put those on at least.

"Nnh" she tried to suppress a moan. Then they heard the door being opened. Naruto had gone under the desk as quickly as he could and Ino sat on the chair connected to that very same desk.

"Oh hey Ino, what are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"Oh you know, studying. I can't let Sakura beat me." she said as she began to sweat a little. Naruto's head was right in between Ino's legs and she couldn't handle the thought of being caught, especially with Iruka right there. Her hair shadowed her face and she licked her upper lip again.

"Well okay then. As long as you're studying then its alright with me. Are you sure you don't want to go eat lunch?" Iruka asked.

"Yes" she said as a moan but tried to play it off. Iruka was a little disturbed; he thought he heard Ino moan. _'So damn good… this is all your fault Naruto… you… you..' _she thought as she felt Naruto pull the string of the panties to the side and slip his tongue inside her. Iruka left but Naruto stayed under the table.

"Iruka is gone now Naruto," Ino said.

"Yeah I know," Naruto said.

"You can come out now," she said again trying to suppress another moan.

"Nah I don't wanna," he said slipping her panties down her legs making her shiver.

"Naruto the bell is about to ring," she said lifting her legs slightly. This gave Naruto the advantage he need to completely take off Ino's panties.

"Aww I swear, lunchtime is getting shorter and shorter each year." he complained.

"Yeah, but all you need to do is pass the test and then you won't have to worry about lunch time. You could eat whenever you wanted," Ino said.

"Now that's how you properly motivate a guy," Naruto said and started nibbling on her clitoris.

"Just pass the test ahh this year. I really want to be in the same nnh team with you." she said moaning when he put his finger inside her.

"Well I tried last time. I mean I really tried but I failed anyways." he said. He liked the way she moaned.

"RIIIIIIING!" the bell rang again signaling lunch had ended.

"Aww crap I need to go back to my seat ooooor you _could_ say I ditched and we could have a little more fun." Naruto said.

"Tempting, but Iruka almost caught us and I think that's enough for me." she said.

"Aww that's no fun." he whined but went back to his seat.

"Hey wait, where are my panties?" Ino said panicking now that the class was coming back inside.

"Huh oh they're right there," Naruto whispered pointing to the floor behind the desk in plane sight. He forgot he took them off her.

"Oh no," Ino said. She finally saw them and one of her peers was about to spot them. Naruto quickly grabbed some water from a flower vase that was next to him and threw it at Kiba's crotch.

"HEY LOOK, Kiba wet himself!" Naruto shouted and ran away while Kiba chased him. All the attention was now on them and Ino took this opportunity to grab her panties and put them away.

'_Thank you Naruto,' _she thought while waiting for the class to settle down. This had been the first time they had tried something in the all started when they were little.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

Her mother didn't like him at first, him being the Kyuubi container and all, but that had actually started their little secret affairs.

"Naruto we should keep this a secret," little Ino said.

"Ok" little Naruto would agree with glee building up inside him from finally having a friend. He had a real friend, not a classmate. They still liked playing games like "house" and "doctor". "Doctor" was their special favorite game. Ino would grab the toy stethoscope and start by putting the chest piece on his head.

"Empty," she would say and then laugh while he pouted.

"Hmph, it's my turn," he would say. Then he would take it from Ino and put it on.

"Hey!" Ino complained. Naruto would put the chest piece right where her heart should have been. "Baddum baddum" he heard Ino's heart beat and found it odd at how fast it was beating. Ino must have been sick because her face was blushing.

"Ino what's wrong," Naruto said.

"I don't know you're the doctor," she said.

"Oh right well um… I think you're sick," he said and removed the chest piece away from her.

"Ok now it's my turn. Now turn around," she said snatching the toy stethoscope.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know this is what doctor's do," she said. Then lifted his shirt up and placed the chest piece on his back.

"Mm hmm," she said as though she had figured out something. She wasn't listening anything in particular, she just liked how warm his back was against her hand. It was the first time she did something like this and her cheeks started heating up.

"Um I think we should check your tonsils." she said.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but say 'ahhh'." she said and started looking inside his mouth. Naruto was starting to flush because she was so close. She didn't seem to notice since she started staring at his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, this is what doctors do right?" she answered him.

"Um yeah I guess." he said but he didn't really know. Suddenly Ino heard her dad calling her.

"Oh that's my dad I gotta go. See you later Naruto," Ino said. She got ready to stand up but the stethoscope had caused her to trip and fall onto Naruto.

"Huh mmph-" he said as he felt Ino's lips pressed up to his. It took a while for both of them to realize that they had just kissed.

"OH um sorry" they both said at the same time. Ino ran home, leaving Naruto very confused.


	2. Feelings and Surprise

**Check187: **Well I really fucking luvd the shit u guys said about the first chap. gotta be honest i thot it wud be kiiiinda stupid but glad u guys like it. keep sending me more reviews like that and i might think about posting them quicker. anywhore i hope u enjoy this one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still in the past...<strong>_

So Ino was gone and Naruto was alone again. He kept thinking about Ino's warm hand on his back and how weird he felt when he looked at Ino in the face.

Walking back from their little play date, all Naruto could think about was how much fun he had. He didn't want to think about the weird butterfly feeling he got when their lips softly crashed together. As soon as he looked at his surroundings, all he could see were little images of... ramen.

"Crap Ayame is gonna kill me," Naruto feared for his life. As he crawled as quietly as he could, he suddenly felt a presence.

An aura that silently screamed "I'm going to **Kill** you!" had sent chills up his spine. He could feel the slightly older Ayame's gaze had pierced through his chest from his back. As if on cue, her dad came from inside the kitchen ready to lecture.

"Now where were you?" Teuchi asked waiting for an explanation.

"I bet he was getting in trouble," Ayame tried to make it worse.

"Nuh uhh I was with a fre- yup I was gettin in trouble again," Naruto said trying to play it off.

"Wai... what?" Ayame was confused.

"I said I got in trouble, gees you can be such a bi-," Naruto was about to say before Teuchi cut him off.

"Now Naruto what was it this time?" he asked.

"Oh just detention, you know, the usual." Naruto responded.

"And what is the usual Naruto?" Teuchi asked.

"Um... well... you see, its like... how do I put it? um... you know," Naruto tried to come up with a lie.

"Well I don't think you got in trouble this time. I think you just got a girlfriend," Ayame teased. It had made Naruto put his head down trying to cover his blush.

"That's not true, ok. What about Kota? I really think he would like to know a certain um ramen girl likes him," Naruto teased right back. Now both of them were trying to hide the heat that suddenly crept on their face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

Ino's trip back home was a little different. Her dad didn't like her hanging out with any boys. He didn't care who they were or what their backgrounds were. Talk about over protective. This man had already thought he was seeing his daughter grow up before his eyes as if she had become an adult.

"So, who was you're new friend?" Inoichi asked hoping to get a girls name.

"Friend? What friend? I was just having a nice day to myself," Ino tried to lie. She had already promised Naruto they would keep it a secret.

"Huh? But that boy... and you"

"Who?"

"Um that little blonde kid,"

"Blonde kid... um I'm blonde,"

"No no no, I mean the other blonde kid,"

"Huh?"

"You were playing with that thing," Inoichi said pointing at the toy stethoscope.

"Oh this. I was just seeing if the plants and other stuff had heart beats," Ino continued her lie.

"But the blond kid,"

"Was me daddy. I think you need to get off from work more,"

"Uggh I know I saw _something_," Inoichi said. He actually was working harder lately, but he didn't think it would effect him like this. Once he finally accepted Ino's lie, he saw Ino running through the front door of her house.

"What's the hurry?" Inoichi asked.

"Hmm? Oh nothing, I just wanna see what mom is making for dinner," Ino replied.

"You that hungry huh?" he asked.

"What are you trying to say?" she replied rather defensively this time.

"Huh? no, nothing. I was just... um. Oooooh smells like she's cooking something nice," Inoichi changed the subject.

Pouting, Ino quickly opened the door and ran towards her mother. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Inoichi couldn't help but feel more relaxed now that her daughter had left his side._ 'Those eyes sure do run in the family' _Inoichi thought to himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two locations at once with Naruto and Ino...<strong>_

At night, Naruto had climbed up on the roof of his home and stared at the stars. Ino had stared at those very same stars from inside her room. Both were thinking about the kiss they shared. Having mixed feelings was something Ino understood; she had already started a rivalry with Sakura which had been a misunderstanding.

That very same day, Naruto had accidentally made it seem as if he liked Sakura. He didn't know how to deal with that, so he decided to just leave that alone and hoped it would go away soon. Ino had more understanding of her feelings, but she still wasn't sure about Naruto.

A shooting star had gone straight across their view.

"Not just yet mister sandman. I don't wanna go to sleep." Naruto said already half asleep. He rolled over to his left and used his arm as a pillow while the dreamland consumed him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the present...<strong>_

Naruto had failed the test. Naruto was given a second opportunity, and had passed his test through bravery by defeating Mizuki. Iruka awarded him with ramen and his own headband. And now it was time to surprise everyone. The next day, he entered the classroom. There had been many looks of confusion. He explained as vaguely as he could and pretended like nothing was wrong.

Ino soon entered with Sakura trying to get through the door at the same time. It would appear that she was stuck with Sakura. When they finally squeezed through Ino looked up and her eyes glittered to see...

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187: **Hope you enjoyed. See you next time on Secret Arousal.


	3. Their first kiss

**Check187: **Well I'm not changing any thing cuz I wont get into missions to much unless I decide to make a mission or include some hints. So the teams are going to stay the same but I won't go into the other characters cuz I hate fics that have a main character but most of the story is about someone else... that really grinds my gears.

Anywhore on with the fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino and Naruto in the present...<strong>_

Naruto was arguing against his other comrades until he looked back and saw Ino. He smiled, gave a quick thumbs up and kept arguing with his friends. Nothing would have made him happier than to be on the same team with Ino, but you can't have a cake and eat it too. Whatever the fuck that means.

Ino had an enormous amount of excitement. She couldn't believe it. Heh ok, hold up, "believe it" ... no ... ok. Anyways, Naruto had passed and everyone saw him fail. So what gives? Why was Naruto here? She wanted to know everything and who could blame her? She was a gossip freak... in a good way. She couldn't think straight and she could care less what Sakura was gloating about.

"Ok class, settle down. I have the list of 3 cell teams that the Hokage had picked out for you," Iruka said.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for. She was determined to be put on the same team withNa-

"Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Iruka said. _'... Wha da fuck!' _Ino thought as she realized how her dream was short-lived. She was furious and she yelled out in protest. She was careful not to say Naruto's name and instead played her role as the Sasuke fan girl.

That role was a little fun. It had its ups like when she defends Sasuke by usually "beating up" Naruto.

After the teams were settled, Naruto went to the ramen restaurant he loved so much. He remembered the day that Ino and him had shared a boxed lunch. It was one of the first of many that had brought the two a lot closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback...<strong>_

It was the day after Naruto had slept on the roof and he was a little confused. He didn't know how he would face Ino when they meet again. They met everyday in a secret location. Not really a secret, but no one else went to that spot so it didn't really matter. Naruto kept thinking about that kiss. He wasn't very smart, but he could certainly tell when things felt "yucky". The difference with this "Icky" feeling was that he liked this one.

Ino, on the other hand, was a little more mature and decided to try a different approach to get her mind off Naruto. Her idea of mature was acting more grown up, so she started cooking. She figured since her mom did it all the time, she should be a natural.

She was wrong.

"OW!" she yelled burning herself on the pan.

"Ouch!" she winced in pain cutting herself with a knife.

"Ahh!" She moaned while injuring herself once again. She had tried and tried until she was covered in bandages and her food was ready. She had been thinking about Naruto every time she hurt herself by accident. The food was ready and she packed it in a nice little boxed lunch. She placed the lunch in a bag and headed out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with Naruto...<strong>_

Naruto was playing on the swings. They usually met around this time.

_'How come Ino's late?' _He kept thinking. He was starting to get bored until he realized he didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't even know if Ino was saving her first kiss for someone else. Maybe she got angry that he stole her first kiss. Naruto couldn't handle the stress. He was getting close to ripping his hair out.

Then he saw Ino walk with a bag. She was heading straight to their special place. The place where no one could bother them, except for her dad since he would yell at her to get ready to leave.

Naruto followed right after her. He wondered what was in that bag.

"Hey Naruto come sit over here. I cooked some lunch for us," She said with a blush.

"Um ok. What is it?" he asked.

"It's my special boxed lunched. Yup, turns out I'm a natural born cook," she beamed with pride, pointing at herself with her thumb.

"Is that so? Then how come you're rapped in bandages?" Naruto said teasing her a bit.

"Well um I think its a good new look," she said.

"HAh you're lying," Naruto proclaimed.

"I am not, plus anything you can do I can do better," She said knowing that would cause a spark.

"Hah!" he replied.

"I can do anything better than you," She repeated.

"No you can't," He denied her claim.

"Yes I can," She said.

"No you can't," he said.

"Yes I can and I can prove it. I bet I can eat this faster than you," She said pointing at the boxed lunch. They both practically inhaled the food and they couldn't really tell who won.

"I bet I can swing higher than you." Naruto said setting a new challenge. They didn't have a measuring tool so they couldn't figure out who won that one either.

"I bet I can kiss better than you," She said determined while blushing. And there it was. That moment, Naruto froze and he couldn't stop blushing either.

"I'm not going to lose to you," he said.

"Hmph" She replied. They sat on their knees facing each other. Naruto leaned in forward for a while and then leaned back. This had made Ino pout and then made her the first one to act.

"Gees you are such a scaredy cat," she said before she pulled Naruto closer to kiss him. He had his eyes wide open until he let her take the lead. It was a simple kiss like when a mom kisses her son on the cheek, except Ino was kissing Naruto on the _lips_. Naruto liked this simple kiss, but he had seen adults do something different and he wanted figure out why those adults liked it.

"Is that it? pfft. I c-can do b-better," Naruto stuttered as he leaned forward and kissed her the same way she had kissed him. Ino had slowly reached for Naruto's hands and their fingers intertwined. Naruto didn't notice because he had already started going to the next step... tongue.

"Mmmh" Ino had slightly slipped out a moan. She had seen other couples kiss this way, but she only saw them when she made a flower delivery. She didn't want it to end. She wanted to keep kissing Naruto, but they suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes and they immediately panicked.

What were they going to do now?

* * *

><p>The end... for now.<p> 


	4. The word is Revenge

**Check187: **There ages are 8-9 in little kid form. Just clearing that up a bit.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Still in the past...<em>**

The bushes rustled and Naruto and Ino were panicking with fear. Just as they were about to find out what was about to come out-

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back in the present...<strong>_

"HEY NARUTO!" Ino shook Naruto out of his flashback.

"Ugh What?" He asked.

"How was that kiss with Sasuke. Bet it felt good right?" Ino teased about the "Incident"

"Please don't remind me. Mmmph..." Naruto said getting pushed to the floor while being kissed.

"Does that help?" she asked.

"A little... Hey where's your team at?" he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. How come you're not with your team? Don't you wanna set some things _straight _with Sasuke. Heheh oops." Ino said again teasing Naruto.

"GAhhh! You know what you're right. I'm gonna go look for my team. I can't liste... *Sigh* I'm leaving," he said jumping away.

"Too far?... aww gees I gotta look for my team too," she said also leaving.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Naruto...<em>**

There he was looking at Sasuke acting so calm and cool. He'd show him. The only thing on Naruto's mind was revenge. Sweet, sweet, glorious revenge. These sinister thoughts in Naruto's head did not go without praise. Deep within the depths of his cell, Kyuubi was feeling proud. Without knowing the cause for such pride, he went back to sleep.

Naruto jumped down and tried to sneak behind Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile, with Ino...<strong>_

Ino and her team were watching the events unfold. Ino acted furious and then a little disappointing seeing Sasuke come out the victor, but she didn't show it.

When she went to look inside, she saw Sasuke tied up and immediately felt proud. Naruto had won, but why had he disguised himself as Sasuke? Feeling the need to snoop around, as was her usual instinct, she decided to go towards the direction that "Sasuke" had gone.

Upon further inspection she noticed how close Sakura was to "Sasuke" and it infuriated her. Naruto had stiffened up and Sakura noticed.

"C'mon don't be shy. Go ahead kiss me," she said.

"Sorry I really gotta go!" Naruto screamed and left before Ino had a chance to catch him. Unfortunately for him, he ran out of luck.

His luck was like a cycle. He would have the most unbelievable luck and then for a split second, one tiny moment, the most inconvenient time to run out of luck... it happens. He runs out of it.

Tackled into some hidden trees, Ino was pinning Naruto down and immobilizing him. Afraid for his life and his genitals, Naruto made a last minute effort to escape.

"Hey Ino how does it feel when I lick your pussy?" Naruto asked in his dominate voice. Her reaction was just as he expected. A slight shade of red graced her face. She held her head up high and refused to become submissive.

"Don't think you can get out of this one Naruto. Why? Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I wanted to know what she actually thought of me," He responded.

"Are you sure you really don't like her because-" she was cut off as he rolled them both over. He was now on top pinning her down. He looked at her face that was looking the other way, her puffed up cheeks, the way her mouth gave the expression that she was annoyed. She was pouting. She was jealous. He was glad.

"Ino," he said reaching her cheek with his hand. "You don't need to worry. I'll always be teasing you and only you. heheh," he said chuckling at the end.

"Jerk!" she said pushing him off. She turned around sitting on her knees. His arms wrapped around her. She placed her hands on his forearms and held them close. Another shade of red appeared on both their faces. She looked back at him and inched closer and closer until-

"Sasuke! Where are you? C'mon you don't need to be shy anymore just come out. Sasuke! oh there you are..." Sakura said.

"Well the moments ruined. Wanna see how this plays out?" Naruto asked Ino

"Sure," she said.

"Get off me Sakura... I said what!... Narutooooo..." Sasuke exclaimed.

The events played as follows:

She tried to kiss him. He backed away.

She thought he was still shy. He shouted outloud.

She explained what he said. His face flushed with anger.

She realized she had been pranked. He realized it too.

The only option left... Revenge.

Oddly enough, Sasuke didn't mind working with Sakura as long as it was for something important, like revenge. The horrible, death gripping, soul eating aura that was coming out of them was pretty scary. Naruto wasn't scared though, after all he was right next to Ino. Ino, knowing all to well Naruto's stiff posterior was a sign of being macho, had her own devilish plan. She got up and pushed Naruto out of safety.

"Hey I accidentally fell out of the bushes I was hiding in. I hope no one knows that I'm here!" she shouted in a deep voice imitation of Naruto.

"Oh crap!" Naruto exclaimed. Both Sakura and Sasuke turned around with happy death glares and the chase was on.

* * *

><p>Then end... for now.<p>

**Check187: **Well that was the newest one so far.


	5. Boy slash Girl friend

**Check187: **Anyways the last chapter was made upon request by someone who didn't want flashbacks.

So upon continuation of my fic, I now pronounce...

crap I... whats the word... ahh fuck it on with the fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

"*Pant* *Pant* phew! I think I lost them." Naruto said. Naruto had finally escaped the sight of Sasuke and Sakura. They had been chasing him for hours.

"Naruto! When I find you, I am sooo gonna kick your ass!" Sakura yelled.

Surprised he could hear her, Naruto slightly jumped. He wondered if prank number 67 would be going to far for Ino. The only way to find was...

"Time to get my tool box."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with Ino...<strong>_

"I hope Naruto isn't too mad, but I just couldn't help it. It was totally worth it." Ino said. She walked toward her parents' shop and began reminiscing. She began helping around in the shop. The bells hanging by the door rang indicating there was a new customer.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Ino asked.

"Um... could you help me pick out flowers for my wife?" he asked.

"Sure. Now, is this a special occasion or did you screw up?" Ino teased.

"Heh I screwed up," He admitted.

"Well if you would come with me. We have some specific flowers for this situation." she said leading him to the "Sorry" flowers.

"Thanks.

"Not at all. That'll be 56 dollars." she said with a glint in her eye.

"Huh? oh um here you go," the man said feeling sad to see 7 of his best friends go.

Ino counted the money and she was delighted to have sold them for more than they were worth. Well that's business for you. She ringed up the cash register, put the money inside and waited. The man that had gotten the apology gift for his wife made her realize she had to do the same for Naruto.

"*Sigh* I hate it when I'm right. Meh oh well." she said. She kept waiting for another customer and then she started thinking about how each time they almost got caught doing something inappropriate. It sent chills down her spine. Even the first time they almost got caught had made her blush a little.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback...<em>**

The rustling of the bushes had made them panic. Thinking quickly Ino pulled Naruto behind a tree. They waited for whatever it was to come out. The suspense was killing them.

"It's a squirrel? We were afraid of a squirrel? Aw crap. I feel stupid." Naruto said seeing the squirrel come out of the bushes until he was turned around and pinned to the tree.

"Hey what are you do-mph..." Naruto said before getting kissed by Ino. She was now the one being forceful. She hated being teased by Naruto because it always made her blush. It wasn't the type of teasing that made her feel bad but the type that made her feel weird.

"Now *pant* who's better? huh?" Ino gloated as if she knew she had done better.

"I can so beat that." Naruto said confidently, but he saw Ino looking at her watch.

"I need to go. I think its getting late. Listen um I'm not sure but doesn't this make us like boy friend and girlfriend?" she asked.

"Um do you really think that's a good idea?" Naruto said.

"Well we could keep it a_ secret _heheh." She said giggling as she ran away.

"Eh? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH? I have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked to no one in particular. The squirrel tilted its head in confusion until Naruto moved. It scurried away and climbed up a tree.

Ino didn't know what to think at first. She knew that she wanted to beat Naruto, but saying she wanted to be his girlfriend just came out of no where. She couldn't help but feel something weird in her stomach. She felt happy and she had a strange glow.

Her parents noticed her strange glow as she walked through the door.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino's parents...<em>**

"I think she's met a boy." Ino's mom said.

"Not it!" Ino's dad said.

"What? Not what?" Ino's mom said.

"I'm not giving her the talk. So I guess you're gonna-"

"Leave it to the school's educational system."

...

...

"What?"

"I'm gonna leave it to the school's educational system." Ino's mom said going in to the kitchen.

"It really is an awkward talk isn't it. Hmm maybe the school's edumacational system will work. Did great for me. At least my wife sure thinks so." Ino's dad says.

"HAH!"

"What!"

"Nothing~"

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

Ino heard everything, but it seemed as if they were talking in code because she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Parents. They're so weird." Ino said

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback end.<strong>_

"You know what? I still think they're weird." Ino said.

"Who's weird?" Naruto said.

"Huh?"

"Hey." Naruto greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that your shop closed down quite a while ago."

"Eh? Oh was I daydreaming?"

"INO! I think you should go to bed honey!" Ino's mom said.

"I guess I should go." she said. A phrase Naruto knew all too well. He grabbed her hand and she smirked away from him. She felt a warm hand slowly rise up from her abdomen. It was such a magnificent feeling, because she knew what would happen right after.

Unfortunately she didn't know that Naruto had other plans. A letter was left on the counter of the shop in Ino's hand writing and Naruto pulled out a little napkin. Ino didn't know what happened next. She was unconscious...

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187: **I felt sorry for you guys.

Anyways I forgot what I was going to say... oh well (^-^)


	6. Prank 67 and What happens in the movies

**Check187: **I can't tell whether my grammar is good or not, because I got reviews saying the opposite.

YOU GET A BRAND NEW FIIIIIC.

Well here it is. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino...<em>**

Ino woke up feeling groggy. She didn't know where she was. When Ino finally realized there was an odd weight on her back she opened her eyes. A bunch of kids were running around playing, throwing up, and screaming wildly. She stood up and the weight on her back was gone.

"WAAAhhhh! The stupid dino-man hurt me!" the little boy cried on the ground.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ino said before she was rudely interrupted.

"You big dumb doodoo head!" the little child yelled and kicked Ino's shin.

"Why you little...!" Ino yelled.

"Ehem!" an adult cleared her throat. She was giving Ino a judgemental look that pretty much said _'Do something, I dare you.'_

"Uhh Eheheh good little boy. Why you good little boy Eheh." Ino said nervously.

Naruto was talking to some lady. Ino's spirit lifted when she saw Naruto. And then they dropped seeing him receive some money from that woman.

"...And you're sure she can handle 32 children?" The lady asked.

"Oh sure I'm sure. She can handle 32 children like a teacher can handle students." Naruto said.

"So not that good." the lady said.

"EHehheh." Naruto laughed nervously. He turned to see Ino glaring at him. Naruto smirked knowing Ino couldn't handle all of these annoying children. He knew he had won. Ino was filled with rage and that had made Naruto feel content.

"I'm gonna get him back for this w-woah!" she yelled as a kid suddenly jumped on her back making her fall down.

"Now to start preparing for part 2. This worked on Iruka sensei, except I didn't use chloroform on him. A nice O'l bat did the trick, that was one hell of a birthday 'Bash' heheh" Naruto said to himself. He counted the money that he had made exploiting Ino. This was just enough to buy a certain something for a certain prize he had in mind for Ino.

"HEY! Naruto! You can't just leave me here!" Ino yelled. She didn't notice him get so close to her.

"If you can behave, I might give you a reward." Naruto whispered soft enough so that only Ino heard him. A blush had adorned her face as she watched Naruto leave. It was hard to move in a dinosaur costume, but Ino always liked the rewards Naruto gave her.

Naruto had already left the party and was heading towards his team's training grounds. His team had another mission, but Naruto would keep his promise even if he had to fail said mission.

Four hours after Naruto had left the party, Ino wasn't doing to good. Children had thrown up on her, kicked her shins, and had almost taken off her dino-head. Maybe one or two kids were ok, but she was in way over her head. And then she thought of an idea.

"Ok if you can pin the tail in this dinosaur, you can ride piggyback uhuke." Ino said in a goofy voice and pointing to the game she had set up. It was pretty much the "Pin the tail on the donkey" game. Regardless, all of the children cheered. With nothing to do, Ino was finally able to relax.

Ino remembered when Naruto became serious. She was happy that they had finally moved a step further into their relationship. The only thing that annoyed her was how long it took. All they knew how to do was kiss and yeah they got better at it, but now they were doing a little bit more. It started about 2 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback...<em>**

They were around the age of 12 and 13. They secretly "bumped into each other" every day. Left with no other alternative than to go out during the late hours of the night. They would meet and decide where to go for their date.

"Lets go watch that movie. You know that one movie, with that one actor, and that one um what's her face?" Naruto said.

"Director chick?" Ino hesitated to say unsure whether her answer was correct.

"Yeah! That's right director chick. That's the word I was looking for. Well do you wanna?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, sounds fun!" Ino accepted. Already knowing how to sneak around, Naruto and Ino went to the back of the theater where the exit door was. Naruto used Ino's hairpin which she always carried around in case they were ever in this kind of situation.

"Hurry Naruto. I think someone is coming." Ino whispered.

"Ok I almost got it... aaannnd there! Voila! Presto! Open-"

"Oh shut the fuck up and get in already!" Ino said pushing him inside the theater as quietly as she could.

"Hmph! Well I never." Naruto said in a "high and mighty" voice.

"Shhhhh We're inside already so you have to be quiet." Ino said as though she were a babysitter.

"Yeah yeah. I'm just trying to have a little fun here." Naruto said.

"What if we get caught. Then what?" Ino asked.

"No one ever comes to check for tickets anymore. Relax everything is going to be ok." Naruto said.

"But what if we get caught?" Ino asked.

"I'll create a diversion and you can run away." Naruto said.

"*Sigh* whatever then lets just watch the movie." Ino said. It was a scary movie and Naruto loved scary movies. Ino, on the other hand, was a bit different when it came to scary movies. She clung onto Naruto and and then his elbow accidentally touched Ino's breast. Both blushed and...

To be continued...

...

...

...

...

... Right now! (^-^)

... and they suddenly separated. Naruto put his arm back on the armrest of his seat. Ino looked at Naruto again and she saw him blushing. His face was red and she leaned in closer to him. Naruto noticed Ino getting closer, but he stayed still looking at the gory horror film. Naruto felt Ino inches away from his face. He didn't know what to think.

He looked at her.

Her cute face, her red cheeks, her eyes... He didn't have a word to describe her eyes.

Naruto leaned in close and kissed her. People screamed, but Naruto and Ino kept their fiery passion going. They both used tongue at the same time. Surprised by this action, they opened their eyes. Naruto's hand reached over to Ino's abdomen and slowly ascended towards her breast.

Ino had felt Naruto's hand and the way he moved his hand had made her slightly shiver. And then he reached under her shirt and...

* * *

><p><strong>Check187: <strong>There might be a vote later to determine if there should be a 3rd person or not.

Until next time. C ya! (^.^)


	7. This new sensation

**Check187: **Soooooo the poll for a third girl is up ...

Enjoy your fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Still in the passed...<strong>_

Naruto's hand went under Ino's shirt. His hand slowly slipped under her bra and Ino's eyes opened a bit. The sensation she felt when his fingers ran over her nipple was amazing. She slowly closed her eyes again and let him grope her.

Naruto didn't know what to think. Ino's breast was so soft and Naruto couldn't help but touch every inch of her chest. Naruto's hand roamed over to her other breast and he began massaging it too. Ino slightly moaned under his touch.

They finally separated. Ino took the time to straddle Naruto. Her hair shading their faces from anyone who might have been watching them. Naruto slipped his other hand under her shirt and started massaging both. Ino moaned again. She took a short respite and she put her head on Naruto's shoulder.

But Naruto hadn't stopped. Naruto had started kissing her neck and giving her some short nibbles. She moaned every now and then. Naruto started feeling some strange moist sensation on his pants. Ino didn't even notice how wet she was, but when she looked at the spot herself, she felt like dying.

"Is that-?" Naruto whispered not finishing his question. Ino was more than embarrassed because she knew what she had just experienced.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She whispered and left.

At the risk of being caught, she had gone to the restroom and looked at the mirror in front of her. She noticed how red she was. Her half opened eyes, her rosy red cheeks, and the way she licked her lips made her feeling slightly naughty. The heavy breathing didn't help.

Naruto was confused and slightly worried for Ino. He wondered if Ino was having bladder problems. He followed Ino soon after she left. Outside the women's bathroom, Naruto was sitting on a bench waiting for Ino. He hoped she would come out soon.

"Uggh I can't go out there. He's probably waiting for me." Ino thought out loud.

"What are you complaining about. I'm trying to drop a deuce over here and I'm missing my movie!" a rude woman in the bathroom stall had shouted.

"Huh?" Ino responded. She almost vomited after taking a short whiff of air. Ino ran out of the bathroom and took a huge breath. She rose her head and saw Naruto sitting on the bench.

"Hey you ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. It's just the smell in there is horrible. I mean its like changing a baby's diaper. It stinks!" She said.

"Well ok um you wanna leave?" Naruto asked. He didn't want to make the situation worse.

"You don't wanna watch the rest of the movie?" Ino asked.

"Nah I wasn't really paying attention anyway." He responded scratching the back of his head. Ino remembered their previous activities. An awkward silence had put a stop to any type of social activity between them, until they heard a flush from the bathroom. Ino quickly pulled Naruto around the corner and poked her head out. The rude lady had finally come out of the bathroom.

Ino watched her walk away. A sense of relief washed over her. Naruto was confused. First she leaves, then she pulls him, and now she was kissing him again. Wait, how did that happen? He closed his eyes as soon as he realized she was kissing him.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"For caring." She responded.

"Umm... I don't know what I did, but I'm glad I did it." Naruto said making her giggle. The truth was Ino didn't know why she kissed him either. Having Naruto so close to her had made her body feel warm again. She had to do something so her body reacted for her.

"We should really get going. If my mom finds out that I'm not in bed-"

"I know, I know. Hey wanna take a short cut I found earlier. We'll be at your house before you know it." Naruto said.

"Sure." she said.

So they headed off with Naruto leading the way. Ino could barely see where Naruto was heading, so she reached out and tugged his shirt. Naruto thought something was wrong, so he suddenly stopped.

"Sorry. Heh I couldn't see so I-" She suddenly stopped when Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Its OK. I said I would lead the way right?" Naruto said intertwining his fingers with hers. The warmth she felt seemed infinite, but she managed to calm herself down. Naruto was facing problems of his own, he was having difficulty seeing the path in front of him. The trees covered most of the moon making it almost impossible to see.

The only thing he could see was a short spot of light. He figured if he reached it, he'd be able to know where he was. Fate had other plans.

He suddenly tripped causing Ino to fall on top of him. They had fallen in the very circle of light that Naruto had seen. He thought that Ino looked so beautiful in front of the moonlight. Naruto blushed and looked away. Ino looked at Naruto and felt some warmth return to her cheeks as well. Not being able to hold in her urges anymore, Ino forcefully kissed Naruto.

The sudden action surprised Naruto, but he didn't mind. He lightly grabbed Ino's wrists and slowly trailed upward. Their tongues battled for dominance. Naruto embraced Ino further, her soft chest pressing against his. His member grew considerably. Feeling something suddenly poke her, she separated from Naruto and sat up straight.

"Heh I'm sorry." Naruto apologized, but Ino didn't respond. The silence from Ino made him worry. But Ino, being the most curious person around, searched for the object poking her. When she grasped it, she realized '_This is Naruto's p-peni-' _. She tried to shake those thoughts from her head, but she couldn't. She had done a lot of research and she knew what this meant also.

Finding a knew sense of boldness, Ino turned around and took the time to look at it. Many would call the position they were in the infamous reverse cowboy position.

"Ino what are you doing?" Naruto asked getting up slightly while leaning on his elbows. She turned her head around looking back at Naruto. Her cute blushing face made him even harder.

"In the theater you made me feel so amazing. I just wanna return the favor." she said with much determination. Unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, Ino reached for his member again. Ino had never done this before. She hoped she was doing it right. Deciding to be more bold, Ino decided to use her mouth.

She pulled her hair over her ear and licked the the tip as she had seen done by the women in her research. She licked the base and traveled up towards the tip again. Finally, she put his member in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down.

'_This strange taste,... it has such a mature taste. My mind is feeling fuzzy. Wait, Naruto what are you-? ahh!' _Ino's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto's own mischievous actions. Ino didn't even notice Naruto had started licking her own pussy through her panties.

_'I can't stop. This is amazing. The smell alone is making me want more.'_ Naruto's own perverted thoughts were clouding his mind. He couldn't help himself. Leaning back, he looked at Ino again. Ino looked so sexy in the moonlight and her ass was sticking out. He just had to reach out and touch it.

He pulled her panties down a little and marveled at the sight of Ino's drenched pussy. The simple touch of his finger had Ino shaking with excitement. Naruto began further inspecting Ino's pussy by placing his finger inside of it.

Ino and Naruto were invited to a new sense of pleasure. One that might make them addicted.

"Faster!" Ino moaned. Naruto pushed his finger in and out at the speed she requested. Both waiting with anticipation. They felt something deep within them. Something that wanted to come out.

"More, More Ahn mmm..." Ino moaned as she climaxed on Naruto. Ino was slightly surprised. Naruto's cum was all over her.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't *pant*say anything. *pant* It felt soo good." Naruto said feeling so relaxed.

"That's OK. I know what *pant* you mean *pant*." Ino Replied.

They needed to get home quick otherwise it would be morning soon. They were staggering to Ino's home. They didn't want to make any noise so they tried to get in through the roof.

Feeling as though she could handle the rest, Ino quickly kissed Naruto goodbye and tiptoed to her bed. A smile crept up to her face. She needed to do something like that again real soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Check187: <strong>Hoped you liked that.

Again the poll for a third girl is up oh and plz review (^-^)

If you click on my name and it doesn't come out then just go to fan fiction . net /~check187

Its easier. heh no spaces.


	8. Foiling missions and pranks are fun

**Check187: **Well the polls are closed now. So there will be another girl and I'll try to make it un-awkward.

Here's the new chap.

* * *

><p>Back in the present Ino just kept waiting.<p>

"Oh honey. You're still here I called you like an hour ago. You could have closed the shop early if you wanted." Ino's mom said.

"What? Really? Aw man." Ino said disappointed that she had wasted valuable time. '_I hope Naruto gets back soon.' _she thought. A little orange blur zoomed by in front of her. Blinking twice, she knew exactly who that was. Being as discrete as possible, she ran after him.

"*pant* *pant* Damn! I almost had him. Stupid cat!" Naruto yelled. He saw the little white fur ball dash past him. The chase was on again, but he was pulled into an alley by a mysterious person in purple clothes.

"Oh Hey Ino." Naruto said. Unsatisfied with his vague greeting, Ino gave Naruto a look.

"Now Ino, I haven't forgotten about your reward. Just be patient." Naruto said pulling her close. Ino blushed and pinned Naruto's hands above his head. She pushed her tongue into his mouth before Naruto could even think. But Naruto was never the one to be submissive. He broke free and switched places with Ino.

Ino's front side had been against the wall. Naruto pushed his body against hers and slipped his hand under her skirt while his other hand slipped under her top. He kissed and nibbled her neck sending chills down and up her body. She turned her head and kissed Naruto. Not backing down from this challenge, Naruto pushed his tongue inside her mouth.

Shaking from pleasure, Ino turned around completely. Her knees, failing to support her any longer, had made her fall to the ground. Not wanting to be the only one feeling pleasure, Ino had unzipped Naruto's pants but had not unbuttoned them. She pulled his member out of his pants and slowly massaged him. Naruto considered the motion torture. Naruto didn't want Ino to continue in such a slow manner, but he didn't want to voice his complaints.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled searching for Naruto. Ino's grip had hardened a bit and she pumped slightly faster. Naruto turned his attention away from Ino and straight towards Sakura's voice.

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short." Naruto said.

"Oh no you don't." Ino said now using her mouth to satisfy Naruto. He was starting to feel good and he even started moving his hips a little.

"Ino I-"Naruto was interrupted.

"Naruto! Where are you!" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura stop yelling." Sasuke said.

"But Naruto is supposed to be helping us catch that damn cat." Sakura complained.

"Uggh I know but thats one less person annoying me. Besides, we'll have a better chance catching the cat without his help." Sasuke said smugly.

They were just around the corner of the alley that Ino and Naruto were in. It irritated Naruto when Sasuke spoke behind his back, but it was hard to stay mad when he was feeling so much pleasure. Ino felt him twitch. She knew Naruto was getting ready to explode.

"Ino nh-" Naruto couldn't stand it much longer. He came.

Being the little tease that she knew Naruto loved, she liked her cum covered fingers infront of Naruto.

"I'm sorry I have to cut it short, but I gotta go finish a mission... and beat Sasuke." Naruto said, whispering the last part.

"MMmh that tasted good. I can't wait for later." Ino purred.

"I'll see you later Ino." Naruto said smirking as he saw Ino's own feline actions tempting him to chase her instead of the cat in his mission.

"You better hurry then. I might just start without you." Ino said. At this Naruto rushed to find the cat.

"Oh there you are Naruto!" Sakura said seeing Naruto come out of an alley.

"Hey um any luck finding the cat?" Naruto asked a little shaky.

"Something wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked not caring what Naruto's answer was.

"Um no. I just wanted to say, 'I'm so gonna catch the cat before you!'. That's all." Naruto stated smugly and then he ran off.

"Hmph!" Sasuke responded jumping onto a nearby roof.

"Gawd damnit. Why do I always get left behind?" Sakura shouted. Then she noticed a person standing in an alley. Ino also noticed Sakura looking at her and she instantly ran deeper into the alley.

Curiosity had Inner Sakura shouting: **'Cha! I totally wanna know who that person** **was'. **

"Sakura, you have a mission to complete. Don't get sidetracked now." Kakashi said looking down at her.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei. I'll get right on it." Sakura replied and ran off after Sasuke and Naruto.

"I wonder who was in that alley." Kakashi pondered. "Who ever they were, they're probably still there now. Maybe just a peek." Kakshi said much like an Ero-sannin would say. When he took a look, there was no one there. His vision was not as great without his sharingan, but he did see an act that he was all to familiar with.

"I guess they're gone now." Kakashi said disappointed and walked off towards his team.

"Phew." Ino said being able to use her camouflage blanket to stay invisible. It wasn't an invisibility cloak or anything, it was just camouflage. While ino sighed in relief, Naruto had caught the cat.

"HAh! I told you I would get the cat before you." Naruto gloated.

"Whatever." Sasuke shrugged.

"Now we head over to the hokage tower and-"

"Sorry Kakashi-sensei. I have to go some where!" Naruto said throwing the cat at Sasuke and running off.

"AHHHHhhhh!" Sasuke screamed as the cat scratched his face in hopes of escaping.

"Hmm that's interesting." Kakashi pondered.

"What is?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing." Kakashi said. _'Looks like there is a pussy that won't open up for Sasuke.' _Kakashi thought.

"Get this cat off of me!" Sasuke yelled.

While the team was taking the cat to the tower for their reward, Naruto had tried to find Ino.

Ino had gone to Naruto's house. It wasn't the first time she was in his house. It had been the most memorable night of her life because it was the night she had lost her virginity.

The door creaked open and Ino's anticipation escalated. A foot stepped in the house and the person was wearing black pants.

_'Naruto doesn't wear black pants, hmm Naruto with black pants' _Ino thought while imagining Naruto in a different attire. She shook her thoughts and quickly hid before the person came inside.

"So, this is Naruto's apartment." The strangers voice was recognized by Ino.

'_Kiba? What the hell is he doing here?'_ Ino thought.

"I guess I'll have to get started." Kiba said.

"What are you up to?" Ino asked herself quietly trying to peak through her hiding spot. She saw him take out a bucket and some wire.

"I am finally gonna get revenge for what you did to me Naruto." Kiba said.

_'__Pulling Kiba's pants down in front of the whole class was funny, but I guess it was a little mean. On the other hand, if I save Naruto from this prank I can probably get more out of his reward.' _Ino thought. She was feeling more and more excited as she thought about her reward once again.

"I wonder if Naruto likes rotten fish. Damnit where is his blender." Kiba said searching for the household appliance.

_'So that's what he's planning. Not a bad plan, except I'm here and I'm gonna demand a lot more from Naruto after this. He's gonna owe me big time.' _Ino thought.

Kiba had used his own methods to liquidize the poor fish. He set up the bucket on Naruto's door with the strong wire he had brought. He ran out through the window and started waiting for Naruto in a nearby bush costume. Ino had connected the wire with some of her own and moved the bucket over Kiba's head in a very discrete manner.

Kiba was trying to hold his laughter in as Naruto walked toward the door. He twisted his door's knob and found Ino leaning on the wall right next to it. He noticed a wire and then looked at Ino. She winked and they both heard a cry of disappointment. Naruto turned around to see Kiba in some strange liquid.

"Well, shall we get started?" Ino asked.

"Oh you are just a treat." Naruto said smiling.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**Check187: **Here is a list of girls that I think might work.

Sakura-

Hinata-

Anko-

Tenten-

Ayame- (Maybe. There's plenty of food things I can do if she joined)

and thats it. So please review and I'll consider the possibilities. Then I'll make a final poll between the 2 highest ones.


	9. The festival and the search

**Check187: **I really like the enthusiasm and ideas of the people who have reviewed.

Don't tell me they aren't old enough for sex, because we've gone way past that and besides, people younger than 18 have already had sex so shuv it. plz don't complain *meek expression*.

Here is your new chap.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked over to the closet and crouched down to look for something in a strange orange bag. Curious to see what was inside the bag, Ino leaned on Naruto's shoulders and tried to look into it.<p>

"What do you have there?" Ino asked.

"Some memories, some treasures, some toys..." Naruto said giving Ino a leering look. Ino instantly blushed and smirked.

His bed was their sanctuary. His bed had been her favorite place since their first time. Maybe it was because their first time was on that bed that made it special. The reason didn't matter as long as she was with him in that bed.

'_Our first time was right there...' _Ino thought looking behind her for a brief moment.

'_That feeling comes back to me whenever I'm with him.' _She thought while her insides felt like they were scrambling around.

'_This feeling is so weird, but I wouldn't feel complete without it. I still remember...'_

**_Flashback about a year ago..._**

"Hey Ino... pssst... Ino" Naruto whispered trying to get her attention.

People everywhere were playing booth games and eating crepes, wearing Kimonos and hanging out. Nothing out of the ordinary on a festival day.

"Psst!" Naruto tried again. He slightly tugged on Ino's shirt. She turned but she didn't see anybody. Naruto tugged again and she looked down. She blushed. She didn't want Naruto to see her without a kimono. Even he had a sleeveless kimono on.

She ran and Naruto's grip on her shirt slipped. Naruto was left feeling completely baffled.

'_Did I do something wrong? Was I not supposed to do that? Why did she leave?' _Naruto worried. He wanted to see Ino. He chased in the direction she had left.

'_I wanted to spend the whole day with her. Where is she?' _were the thoughts going through Naruto's mind. Ino's house was the first location he decided to search for Ino.

Ino was rushing to find her own kimono, a gift from her father. She couldn't find it no matter how hard she looked for it.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Her window rattled.

'_Why? Why is he here? He can't see me? Not yet.' _Ino's thoughts were out of control. She wanted to be with him, but she wanted him to see her with her kimono. She quickly hid from the view of the window.

Naruto had always tapped her window when he wanted to see her. There had been some incidents when Naruto had looked at Ino almost naked. She didn't like it when people peeped at her so she told Naruto to tap her window when ever he wanted to visit.

Since Naruto didn't hear a response or the window opening, he decided that it would be ok to take a quick peek to see if she was there or not. He didn't see anyone in her room, so he decided to continue his search elsewhere.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Ino continued her own search to impress Naruto. She finally found it In her closet.

Shoes really are the true dominators of women

'_Hmm I wonder if I should wear these. Nah I'll just wear the old fashioned one that my mom gave me.'_ Ino thought as she decided that the sandals were the right choice.

'_I can't wait to see Naruto.' _were her last thoughts as she left her house. Now her search to find Naruto had started.

Naruto went to their _special _place, hoping she was there. Unfortunately, she wasn't. There were only a few places he could still search.

'_The academy? Nah! Why the hell would she go there?' _Naruto thought, a sigh escaping his mouth.

'_I miss her... I wanna be with her. I don't wanna feel like this anymore. I feel lo-' _Naruto shook his head. He hated those thoughts. He had passed that. That feeling was like a myth to him after he met Ino. With a new confidence, his new destination was the Hokage monument. Naruto had seen a pair of binoculars in the window of a store.

'_Well it would be hard to see from that high up. I guess I have no other choice.' _Naruto thought with glee.

Coming out of the store, Naruto had a pair of binoculars hanging from his neck. The navy blue Kimono he had on made people mistake him for someone else. As soon as he reached the top of the Hokage monument, he looked across the entire village with his binoculars.

"Uggh" '_Where are you Naruto? Did he think I didn't want to see him? Is it because I ran before he could see me? ... I need to find_ him.' Ino thought searching for Naruto. She had search his home and _that _place.

"Guess I could go look for him at the festival." Ino said out loud.

"Look for who?" a not-to-distant voice said.

"Huh?" was Ino's response. Turning around, she saw the daughter of Naruto's favorite chef.

"Look for who?" Ayame asked.

"Oh um-"

"Is it your _boyfriend_?" Ayame teased.

"n-NO!"

"Hmm I think it is." Ayame continued to pry into Ino's personal life.

"No, um I'm looking for my dad."

"Mmm-hmm. You sound like someone who lost their parents at a flee market or something." Ayame said.

"Hmph Who I look for is none of your business." Ino replied haughtily,

"Aww. And here I thought you liked Sasuke, but you must be looking for your boyfriend. Right? Right?" Ayame said inching closer and closer.

"NO!" Ino yelled making her back off.

"Well ok then if you insist." Ayame said not receiving any useful information.

While Ino and Ayame were bickering, Naruto had finally spotted Ino. He immediately ran towards the streets. Upon arriving to the festival and joining everyone else in the celebration, his eyes met the soft, sparkling eyes of Ino. Naruto pointed to a near by game booth.

Ino understood what he meant and casually walked over to that booth. Ino was sitting on one side of the booth while Naruto sat on the oposite side.

The objective of the game was to get three rings to hook on a bottle. There were many bottles in a large box and Naruto gave it his best shot.

_Clink._

He had already missed the first one, but there were smaller prizes for hooking 2 rings so he kept trying. He couldn't get the huge, fluffy Teddy bear he wanted for Ino, but he didn't have much money left.

_'I hope Ino doesn't mind the smaller bear.' _Naruto thought trying to concentrate.

'_He hasn't really looked at me. I want to know what he thinks of this outfit. Naruto...'_

_"_Winner! Way to go lad. Here's your prize!" The manager of that booth said.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. Ino was just as happy knowing she would be the one to receive that bear. Walking away from the booth, Ino walked at the same pace as Naruto.

"Check it out. I won a bear." Naruto stated.

"So iii~iiis that for me?" Ino asked.

"Pfft No way. Its mine." Naruto said hugging the bear.

Shock. Ino expected him to give it to her (Heh I love that innuendo).

"What!" Ino said puffing up her cheeks.

"Just kidding. Of course you can have it." Naruto said handing the bear to her.

"Hmph." Ino said snatching the bear out of his hand and walking forward.

"Oh c'mon Ino. It was a joke." Naruto pleaded.

"I know." Ino said twirling around and walking backwards.

This was the first time Naruto actually noticed her entire body. It was a beautiful kimono. The flower design, the light colors on it, and the sash that kept her kimono closed had made her look so cute.

A blush formed on Naruto and Ino noticed.

"Hmm It looks like you have something on your face." Ino said. Making sure no one would notice, she inched closer to his face. Naruto had turned his head to the right after hearing what Ino said.

When he noticed Ino get closer, his face became slightly reder. She gave him a quick pec on the cheek and noticed the sun was going down, which meant that it was almost time for the firework show.

"C'mon! We're gonna miss the show." Ino said running. Naruto chased after her and soon realized they were heading to his house.

"Hey Ino. Where are we going?" Naruto asked, trying to confirm their destination.

"Well. To your place. The fireworks go so high up in the sky that we can see them from any where just fine." Ino said.

"Ok, but why my place?" Naruto asked which made Ino stammer.

"Well... um b-because..."

End of chap. Not the end of flashback.

* * *

><p><strong>Check187: <strong>SOoo sorry, But i love teasing you guys so ya.

Well these are the most popular to be added into Naruto and Ino's little secret

Anko-

Tenten-

Ayame-

please voice ur opinion of these three to join and if your slightly disappointed that Sakura and Hinata don't have a chance anymore, then I have one thing to say...

So am I but oh well. I like the different roads these three might lead. (^.^)

Please please pleeeeez review.


	10. Fireworks

**Check187: **The third girl is decided and I want to apologize to those that voted for someone else.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p>Last time on <em>Secret Arousal<em>. We left our hero in a confused state of mind.

_"Ok, but why my place?" Naruto asked which made Ino stammer._

_"Well... um b-because..."_

_"_Because it's a secret!" Ino said.

"Hmm well that's no fun." Naruto said puffing his cheeks.

"C'mon. I wanna see the fireworks from your apartment." Ino said.

"Well ok then." Naruto said following her to his house.

The stars shined brightly and the moon was their light as they sat by the window of his apartment. Tension made itself present inside Ino. She felt nervous yet excited, shy yet bold.

_'Today. It has to be today. Damnit! Why is he so clueless? He's a fast learner, but he can be so slow sometimes.' _Ino thought aggravated.

_'Oh man. I don't know what to do. She's gonna want me to say something romantic. I just know it. Gahh! I can't think of anything.' _the poor blonde was having trouble. He wanted Ino to feel happy. He reached her hand and she slightly jumped.

"Ino are you ok." Naruto asked concerned for Ino.

"Yah just waiting for the fireworks." Ino said casually.

"Y-you look beautiful." Naruto said scratching his cheek nervously. She blushed but found this opportunity to ask him a question.

"Hey Naruto. How do you feel about me?" Ino asked.

He reached for her hand and looked her straight in the eyes. His thumb gently rubbed the back of her hand. She understood his unspoken words, but she still awaited for his reply.

"I love you." he said hanging his head low in embarrassment. He felt a new strange unsettling feeling in his guts, but he also felt a huge weight lifted off him.

'_Uggh I can't believe I said that. Why does it feel like I ate a whole bunch of butterflies? What are you thinking Ino?' _Naruto thought.

"I-I love you too." Ino said. The unsettling feeling inside Naruto had simply washed away. Joy and relief had completely replaced his unsettling feelings. His euphoric mood didn't go unnoticed by Ino as she saw the smile on his face.

Grabbing Naruto by his kimono, Ino pulled him close. Her other hand cupped his cheek and she began kissing him. His own hands found their way to her waist. Ino's hand released Naruto's kimono and started roaming around his chest. His hands moved to untied the sash keeping her kimono closed.

Teasing him slightly, she traced circles around his nipples with her finger. Slowly, she trailed kisses down the crook of his neck. Ino started sliding his shoulder sleeves off him and his opened kimono had revealed a set of underclothes. Kissing and biting his neck, she made his breath hitch. Contrary to his attire, Ino wasn't wearing much under her kimono.

The only thing Ino had under her kimono was a lacy pair of panties. So when Naruto had reached a hand in her clothes, he felt her smooth, soft skin. Ino's pleasure only increased when he started kneading her breast gently. His other hand held her head close. From his chest to his lower abdomen, Ino trailed more kisses down his body.

"Mmn" Naruto moaned, his kimono completely off by now. He gently pushed her back before she continued. Naruto slowly opened her kimono. Naruto pinched her nipple with one hand, and his other hand moved to remove her sleeves off her shoulders.

Ino pulled his member out of his boxer shorts. His size was average for men, but he wasn't a man yet was he? His hand reached downword to her panties. He slipped his hand under her moist, sticky panties. They were both sitting on the bed, her legs over his. They kissed each other passionately while the pleased each other. Ino stroking Naruto, while Naruto teased her now soaking wet pussy.

"Mmmn" Ino moaned kissing his mouth. He rubbed her clit and a slight shiver arose through her body. She was getting close to just pouncing him.

'_Ino's breasts are so soft. I kinda want more~' _Naruto thought switching from massaging one breast to the other. He made her lay down on the bed. Now it was his turn to trail kisses down her body. As he reached between her legs, Naruto began licking her pussy.

"Ahn!" she moaned, arching her back. Ino had grabbed a fist full of his hair, making sure he didn't move from that spot. Another moan escaped her lips while he continued to lick her pussy. He proceeded taking off her panties, pulling them down making Ino close her legs for the moment. She felt the moist sensations that must have came out while Naruto had licked her.

This time he trailed kisses up her legs, both of which were over his shoulder by the time he had reached her vagina. She played with her own nipples. She was moaning to Naruto's touch.

~_a long whistle~_

~_Boom_!~

The first firework had exploded in the sky. A beautiful yellow that had brightened Naruto's room. Naruto pushed his tongue inside her pussy making Ino grip the bed even harder. She hadn't even realized that she was holding on to the sheets of the bed.

"Ahh Naruto!" she called out his name. She had an orgasm.

"I'll never get over this taste. I love it." Naruto said licking the juices that flowed out of her vagina. Naruto brought his face closer to hers. His smirk was as sexy as ever in Ino's mind. Her arms circled around his neck and pulled him close for her own inspection.

"I agree. I do taste great!" Ino said. She rolled on top of him. This was the moment. She wanted this. She wanted him and that ment all of him.

"Um Ino are you sure about this?" Naruto asked when he felt Ino grip his member and held it in a position that would allow him access to her entrance.

She slowly descended until his member poked her pussy. She slightly hesitated and slowly proceeded. It was painful, but she didn't want to disappoint Naruto after coming this far.

"Nnh... Ah...Oooh..." were the only noises that she was abled to make. She had slowly moved back and forth, grinding slowly. The pain was still there but it was rapidly declining. Pleasure would soon replace that physical feeling.

Fireworks were exploding in the night sky, but they paid little attention to the show. Naruto had gripped one side of Ino's hips with one hand and the other had reached for her breasts. Naruto gently pinched Ino's nipple and she moaned in pleasure.

"Annh... Naruto!" she moaned his name almost screaming. Scared that the neighbors might hear, Naruto pulled Ino down into a blissful embrace with their tongues.

The fireworks were nearing the end and so were they.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! AAAhn!" Ino said exploding with pleasure. Naruto couldn't make a sound. His own orgasm rendered him speechless. He pulled out from inside her.

The final firework had exploded with beautiful colors illuminating the sky.

That image was etched into their brains as they drifted off to sleep with Ino on top of Naruto. Both happy and content at the fact they became one.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**Check187:** Ya thats it for this chap.

Again I wanna apologize for all those who voted for other people, but you have to respect the poll.

I'm not changing my mind, but there will be other fics with different girls in my arsenal soon enough.

Sakura will now be the third girl.

And I wanna give a special thanks to those who have been review each of my chaps. whether u liked them or not, I still wanna thank u.


	11. A new favorite flavor?

**Check187: **Incase you didn't know, chapter 10 was replaced already.

Anyways here is the next chap.

* * *

><p>Back in the present Naruto was still searching for a certain item inside his bag. Ino was getting irritated. Why was he taking so long?<p>

"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Ino asked.

"No. I want it to be a surprise." Naruto responded.

"Well could you hurry up?" Ino pressured.

"Hmm? I think I lost it." Naruto said.

Ino's eyes widened. She wanted her reward and Naruto had just said he lost it. Life was so cruel to her.

"Heheh You really want this don't you." Naruto said holding up a jar of what appeared to be a liquid chocolate. Ino's expression brightened seeing the jar.

"Hey you really got it. I mean I saw it at a store once, but I didn't think I'd ever see it again." Ino said.

"Yeah. It was the last one they had. I had to use my special technique to get this." Naruto said shaking the jar a bit.

"Sexy-no-jutsu." Ino said, her monotony voice had made Naruto flinch slightly.

"Aw c'mon Ino. You know its all in good fun." Naruto said.

"I still don't like it." Ino said crossing her arms and closing her eyes in frustration. Naruto took this time to sneak behind her back.

"Don't you want your reward Ino? Isn't this what you've been waiting for? You better apologize quickly before I change my mind." Naruto whispered in her ear, rubbing her gluteus maximus, or ass if you'd prefer. Her reaction was exactly what he expected.

"I-I'm..." Ino couldn't bring herself to apologize. This was her pride as a woman on the line. If she caved in, what type of woman would she be. She understood that Naruto only did it to get what he wanted. He liked manipulating things to work for him, much like the transformation jutsu.

The transformation jutsu was difficult for him, so he actually transformed when performing said jutsu. Being manipulated by Naruto wasn't necessarily a bad thing. His manipulation never actually changed her, it only turned her on. Maybe she liked being submissive. His hand removed the her leg wrappings.

"C'mon Ino. Don't you want to find out how it actually feels?" Naruto asked slipping a hand into her panties from behind.

"Nnh" Ino moaned.

"Don't you feel the least bit excited?" Naruto asked. He set the jar down on the floor momentarily.

"Yes! I want it. I want more." ino cried out. He slipped his hand out and she was left without her release. Many find this action cruel. I agree with them completely.

"You haven't apologized yet Ino." Naruto stated taking one step back.

"I'm sorry. Please don't stop." Ino pleaded. Naruto had closed the distance between them. He shoved one hand under her shirt and the other under the front side of her skirt. She rubbed the slit of her vagina and every now and then he would move his hand up slightly higher to play with her clit.

"Ahn!" she moaned. Her hands seemed to follow Naruto's as she placed them on his wrists.

Naruto had placed himself on his knees. Lifting Ino's skirt, Naruto began his attack on her sexy behind. He spread her cheeks slightly apart and inched his face closer and closer. Ino shivered feeling his breath on her skin. He licked the entrance of her ass and she moaned with pleasure.

He reached her wet vagina with one hand and began teasing it again and again. She was nearing the end of her rope when Naruto suddenly pushed one finger inside her soaking wet pussy. Bending over on his bed, she couldn't hang on much longer and then he suddenly added another finger inside her. Her walls closed in on his fingers and her body was shaking with pleasure. Knowing she had an orgasm, he stopped momentarily.

"That's more like it. I believe its time to use the fudge I bought." Naruto said picking up the jar. The label said the liquid would make the subject become more sensitive while also being edible.

"Please. I want more." Ino pleaded.

"Be patient Ino. I still haven't even opened the lid yet." Naruto said.

'_My mind feels hazy. I want more of Naruto.' _she didn't dare voice her thoughts. Losing her mind was something that only happened when she was with Naruto. She couldn't explain how good she felt when she became one with Naruto.

Turning around on the bed, Ino felt Naruto pull her skirt down and toss it to the floor. He proceeded to apply the liquid chocolate on her stomach. Naruto slid his hand down her abdomen and onto the surface of her vagina. The circular motions of his hand as he applied the chocolate made her quiver and shake. He moved up and started kissing and sucking on her chocolate covered skin.

"Ahhn!" She moaned. The label was right. It had made her sensitive. As soon as he reached her pussy, Ino grabbed a fistful of his hair and arched her back. After licking all of the chocolate on Ino, he began sticking his tongue inside her.

"More!" she moaned arching her back again. Being the second time she had an orgasm, she pulled him up to her face. She forcefully pushed her tongue inside his mouth. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Mmnh." this time it was Naruto who moaned. It would seem his tongue had become sensitive due to the effects of the chocolate. His eyes became half lidded and languid.

Being careful not to drop the chocolate, Ino rolled them both over so that she was on top of him. She slowly slid down and reached for the jar. She rubbed some of it on his shaft. Ino listened to him groan and moan as she stroked him off.

"Ino. You look so sexy." Naruto said.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I love the way you do that."

"Hold up." Ino said as she stopped to take off her top.

"Please continue." Naruto pleaded.

Ino began licking his member from the base, holding it close to his abdomen to allow herself room to move upward. Sucking on the very tip, she kept pumping Naruto's shaft. Hearing him groan, she reached her free hand down between her own legs. Naruto had placed his hand on her head as she bobbed up and down on his member.

"Ino I'm gonna cum." Naruto warned. This only made Ino quicken her efforts. Nearing his end, Naruto hunched over and released himself inside her mouth. Ino brought her wet hand towards her mouth and she licked the blended mix of their juices. The blended taste from both of them had excited her even more.

"Mmmnh I love this taste." Ino said. Naruto picked her up and laid her down. He reached for the jar once more. He smeared the chocolate on Ino's breasts. Before Naruto could move, Ino had wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him as close as possible to kiss him passionately. His chest had been smeared by the chocolate on Ino's breast.

He position himself at her entrance and invited himself inside her. Thrusting inside her, he licked the chocolate from Ino's breasts. He circled his tongue around her nipples and she moaned. Thrusting harder, his head had moved above hers giving her the chance to lick the chocolate on his chest. Repeating the same actions as Naruto had recently done, she licked his nipples.

"Ahhn!" Ino moaned. Naruto's hands searched for hers. When they found them, their fingers intertwined with each other. Naruto's steady thrusts had made their hands rub against each other. They liked that sensation. The chocolate had also effected their hands.

'_Chocolate might be my new favorite flavor.' _Both had thought at the same time.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum." Ino moaned.

"Me too." Naruto groaned.

Both Ino and Naruto were reaching close to their climax. Their tongues danced with each other and their pleasure multiplied.

"Ahhhn!" Ino moaned loudly. Jolts of lightning were sent throughout her whole body as Naruto came inside Ino which caused her to have a squirting orgasm.

"That was amazing." Naruto said out of breath.

"You can *pant* say that again." Ino agreed equally out of breath.

"Hey Ino."

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go on a mission outside the village soon." His words shocked Ino.

"What? When?"

"Today. I was supposed to pack, but I really wanted to be with you before I left." he said. Ino pecked him on the lips.

"How long is it gonna be?" she asked.

"I don't know. I mean we're just gonna drop this drunk guy off and then come back. I'll send a clone incase anything changes." he said.

"We oughta use them some time." Ino said winking at Naruto.

"Yes, we should." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>End. for now...<p>

**Check187: **Well not much to say I'll keep you posted on what else I might need you to decide for me.

Again chap 10 has already been replaced.


	12. A clone's journey

**Check187: **If there was any confusion between chap 9 and 10 about the whole Sakura thing, then I'm here to clear things up.

In chap 10, I had stated a last and final poll between 5 girls. the majority chose sakura so theres your newbie explanation heheh (^-^).

on with the chap. HAZZA ( ' ')/

* * *

><p>Packing up his things, Naruto began his first step to his first real mission.<p>

"I'll see you when you come back." Ino said under his bed covers.

"I'll be back soon. This looks like an easy enough mission to complete." he responded while putting his backpack on. He walked out the door, took a deep breath, and started walking towards the village gates.

"*sigh* idiot." Ino said hugging Naruto's pillow. She took a long deep breath of her own through her nose. Naruto's scent overwhelmed her as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Naruto at the gates...<em>**

"You took your sweet time. What were you doing?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh I was just getting some things I really needed." Naruto responded.

"And that would be?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business." Naruto replied.

"Hmph"

"Uggh You brats are annoying." Tazuna, the bridge builder, slurred.

"Geez, old man. Your breath stinks!" Naruto voiced the opinions of all three genins.

"Naruto, show some respect." Sakura said.

"Ah c'mon Sakura-chan. You know it's true. Well whatever then." Naruto whined.

"Let's get going. We want to make it to wave in time, don't we?" Kakashi asked.

"Yah! Who knows what type of enemies we'll fight? Right Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Sure Naruto. Sure. We'll probably fight a dragon." Kakashi complied.

"Sweet!" Naruto said pumping his fist in the air. Sakura inwardly giggled at his silly antics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time skip with Team 7 durring their training...<strong>_

After Naruto had asked Sakura for help, he stepped to the side. He summoned a clone and sent him on his journey back to the village.

"Uggh back to training. This is just too hard." Naruto said.

"Hmph. Loser." Sasuke said.

"Grrr. I bet I can reach the top before you can." Naruto proposed.

"You'll lose that bet." Sasuke responded.

"Oh yeah, prove it. First one to the top wins." Naruto said.

"Your on." Sasuke said determined.

A couple minutes after the race Naruto was getting frustrated. He was losing the race. The difference between the distance of the first mark and the second mark on the tree was barely an inch.

"Hey Sakura, can you explain it to me one more time." Naruto whispered.

"Uggh Naruto. I already told you." Sakura said. '**Cha, he is so stupid.'** Sakura's inner self was annoyed.

"Please Sakura, keep this a secret between us." Naruto pleaded putting his hands together and hanging his head low in a bow.

"Wha-? Why?" Sakura whispered. Naruto smirked under the shadow of his hair. He found this situation very familiar.

"C'mon Sakura. I need your help and I know this will get under Sasuke's skin." Naruto stated.

"Well you see, your chackra works like-" Sakura began to explain. '**Cha, Maybe Sasuke will get jealous.' **Her inner self hoped. She kept explaining until Naruto had a basic understanding of chackr

"Hmm OK. I think I got it. I'm gonna go practice. Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said running off to a nearby tree.

The distance between the first mark on the tree and the next was becoming greater and greater. Sasuke had noticed him catching up. Naruto wouldn't need much time to surpass Sasuke. This made Sasuke worry.

"Hey Naruto...um what did-... You asked Sakura for help right? Um what did she say?" Sasuke asked.

"Ooohh You wanna know what Sakura said huh? ... Well I'm not telling." Naruto said quickly. Sasuke was shocked.

"Sasuke are you having trouble? I could help you if you want?" Sakura asked meekly.

"No no! I-I don't need help." Sasuke said. Putting her head down, she started sulking. Naruto noticed her depressed atmosphere. He didn't like seeing her sad, so he decided he would do something nice for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the clone...<strong>_

On his way back to the village, the clone had encountered one grave problem.

The lake.

He didn't have a boat to cross the lake. He remembered that he had to be silent so cutting a tree down wasn't an option. He would have to swim across. He remembered the training Naruto was doing while Kakashi was sick. Something about chakra manipulation. The poor clone had no idea how to do it, but he thought it would be a fun experience to try it on water.

Even if his idea didn't work, it would help him get in the water. He concentrated and took a step. He started sinking a bit after he took the next for steps. He took one more step and then-...

SPLASH.

He fell inside the lake.

"Son of a bitch! It's so frikkin cold." Naruto said shivering. He started swimming and his body started getting accustomed to the cold temperatures of the water.

"Brrr." the clone shivered after he got out of the water. He started running along the road. The water had made his clothes heavy and slightly difficult to run in, but he couldn't stop now. He had to go home. He had to go to Ino.

"Why does it have to be so windy right now?" Naruto complained.

He ran passed tree after tree until he reached the village gates. His clothes were dry by then and the two jonin whom were supposed to manage the gates appeared to be asleep. Naruto zoomed straight passed by them, hoping they didn't see him.

The two jonin fell on their backs.

"That was Naruto, wasn't it?"

"I won't tell if you don't."

"Deal."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With the clone... again...<strong>_

The clone kept running and running, until he was suddenly pulled into an alley.

"I love the way we keep meeting like this, don't you? Um... Why are you wet?" Ino asked.

"Long story." the clone replied.

"Its not sweat, is it? You didn't do _something _without out me, did you?" Ino said pouting.

"I was swimming in a lake and yah." the clone said scratching his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah I tried doing this thing with chakra where you focus and you can stay connected to any surface. I saw kakashi-sensei doing it and he had crutches! Seriously, he walked up a tree like it was no big deal." the clone said excitedly. These fond moments were always welcomed to Ino, but she had a feeling there was more to it.

"So are you still on your mission?" she asked.

"Yes and it's gonna take some time. We faced some very bad people and Kakashi-sensei thinks they're still alive. We're training right now and staying in the clients home isn't so bad." the clone said.

"What does he do?"

"He drinks."

"Hm Does he get annoying?"

"No but it kinda sucks when he hogs the bathroom." He said making Ino giggle.

"We're gonna stay another week." he then said.

"What! Another week? I don't wanna wait." She said pulling him closer to her.

"Naughty. Naughty Ino. They say waiting makes the forbidden fruit that much sweeter. You'll have to be patient." Naruto said taking a step back. She made that cute little pout that got her what she wanted whenever she wanted. Her father was no exception to this attack.

The oh-so infamous puppy dog pout.

"Please Naruto. Can't you stay a while?" she asked.

"I'm a clone Ino. I probably don't have much time." Naruto said.

"How long can you stay um... you know, alive?"

"I'm not sure." Naruto said getting into his pondering pose.

"How about we find out." Ino said unzipping his pants.

"We can't- achoo!" the clone sneezed and poofed right out of existence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back with the original Naruto...<strong>_

He was about to reach the very top until-

"ACHOO!" Naruto sneezed falling off a step before the very top of the tree. He felt very cold and slightly aroused.

Sasuke had seen Naruto fall down. A smirk spread across his face knowing he would be able to reach the top before Naruto.

Standing on the tip of the tree, Sasuke looked smug. He noticed Naruto climbing to the top of his tree. He saw Naruto glaring at him.

"That was a fluke!" Naruto proclaimed pointing a finger at Sasuke.

"You lost Naruto. Deal with it." Sasuke said.

"Grrr." Naruto growled pushing and shaking Sasuke's tree trying to make him fall.

* * *

><p>End. for now...<p>

**Check187: **Well my updates are gonna slow up for a while because I'm going back to my previous chaps to revise and add some lines here and there to separate scenes.

I'm not gonna change anything, I'm just gonna fix some things.

I'll try to keep them consistant so don't worry too much.

Anyways please review. =]


	13. The days of frustration

**Check187: **I'm a little disappointed that my regular reviewers have stopped reviewing, but the fic must go on. Still working on my previous chaps so don't expect the updates to come any sooner.

Anyway on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With<em> Naruto...**

After Naruto and Sasuke had gotten tired from their training, they had gone to Tazuna's home to have some dinner. There had been some drama and Naruto had gotten upset at Inari's negative remarks. So he decided to leave the house for the moment.

"Stupid little brat! Saying we can't do anything to help." Naruto mumbled in frustration. He walked towards the woods to get some training.

"I wish I could beat the living shit out of something. I really don't know what to do? I'm tired and I can't even use chakra anymore. Uggh" Naruto said plopping down on the grass.

"I wonder what Ino's doing." Naruto pondered lifting his arms behind his head and laying down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino...<em>**

**_Day_ one...**

Ino was bored in her parents' flower shop. She spent most of they day there since her team didn't have any missions at the moment. She knew most of the couples that had kept their relationships a secret. She respected their privacy because she was in a similar relationship herself. Except for one.

Her sensei.

"SOooo, are you buying these flowers for a special lady or is it just for decoration?" Ino asked.

"They're for decoration." Asuma said.

"You don't need to be shy sensei. You can tell me."

"It's just for decoration. Really." Asuma said nervously.

"Are you sure? I mean I saw a really pretty, red eyed jonin who might have been talking about you." Ino teased.

"Really? What did she say?" Asuma asked very flustered.

"You wouldn't happen to like this person, would you sensei?" Ino continued to tease.

"No! No. I just umm..."

"Fascinating."

"I um..."

"Mm-hmm"

"I gotta go." Asuma said leaving out the door.

"Say hi to Kurenai-sensei for me, will you?" Ino yelled as her sensei left the shop, giggling a

...

...

...

"UGGH! I'm so bored!" Ino finally yelled, throwing her arms in the air.

The door bells chimed making her head turn towards the door.

"Hey honey. what's wrong?" Ino's mom said.

"N-nothing heheh I was just stretching." Ino said.

"Mmhmm sure~. If you're bored, just tell me. Some days go slow. Some days go fast. If you want a break, then I could take over for a while." her mom responded.

"Thanks mom. Can I take a break?"

"No."

"What? B-but you said."

"Just kidding." Ino's mom said sticking her tongue out in a playful tease.

"Ah geez mom. Why do you always act so childish?" Ino asked.

"When you get to my age, you start to realize how you miss the olden days. You know?" her mom said.

"Mom. You're not that old.-"

"But I am old."

"That's not what I meant."

"*Sigh* I know. So do you want me to make you some nice home-made brownies." her mom said.

"That'd be nice. Thanks mom. I'll be right back." Ino said giving her mom a kiss on the cheek as she left.

She was outside her parents' flower shop. She took the time to stretch and think.

... and think.

...

...

... and think.

'_Son of a bitch. Now I really have nothing to do... Crap.'_ Ino thought having no idea to pass the time. She looked at the kids playing and arguing. She looked at people walking along the road. She looked at the couples who found it fit to let the world know they were together by holding hands. _  
><em>

She saw a person wearing an orange shirt. She saw another person with blonde hair. She saw a restaurant stand with the words "Ramen special, Today only!" on it.

Only one person came to mind.

"God damnit!" Ino yelled out loud. People looked at her as if she was strange. She giggled nervously and began to walk to Teuchi's Ramen shop. The food had reminded her of a similar scent.

"I'm gonna be Hokage some day so you better start respecting me!" She heard someone yell. Flashes of a blonde boy invaded her mind.

"Konohamaru~, stop being so stingy. C'mon, let me use the goggles." the little boys friend complained. Ino turned around to see the little kids fight.

"No way Udon. These are meant for a leader." Konohamaru said. Grabbing the very new pair of goggles, Konohamaru beamed with happiness.

"But they are my goggles." Udon whined.

"Just give them back to him already. You guys are driving me insane." a girl appeared from behind them.

"Shaddap Moegi. You don't know style and this is definitely something a leader would wear." Konohamaru said.

"You shaddap. Geez you can be such dummy sometimes. You know that?" Now Moegi said.

"Yeah. What she said. Now gimme back my goggles." Udon stated.

"Nope."

"Gimme."

"No!"

"OH for god sakes. Just give it to him." Ino finally said getting very irritated.

"Oh and who's gonna make me?" Konohamaru said turning around to see the taller blonde with her hands on her hips.  
>"Oh heheh I didn't know you were a girl." He then said. She became more and more frustrated.<p>

"So, you didn't think I was a girl, did you?" Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"Um n-no. I um it was a mistake." Konohamaru tried to explain.

"Kick his butt!" Moegi yelled.

"Here Udon. You can have your goggles back." Konohamaru said in a last minute effort to ditch his team.

"Hey!" Udon said sniffling while his new goggles hit his face.

"Hey! Get back here you twerp!" Ino said chasing after the "little twerp" as she so eloquently put it.

"No way lady!"

"Oh so now I'm old. You better hope I don't get my hands on you." Ino threatened. '_huh. De-ja-vu.'_ Ino thought. I wonder if "Like mother, like daughter" could become a new phrase.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

Naruto had met a strange yet beautiful girl in the forest after he woke up. She was surprisingly very polite. No matter how long she wanted to talk with her, he knew he had to leave and find his team. Naruto wanted to help Tazuna's village in any way he could. As soon as he had made it to the door of Tazuna's home, Tazuna and Sakura were walking out of it.

"Hey kid. We're gonna go get some food for tomorrow's dinner. Wanna come?" Tazuna asked.

"Sure. So Sakura, did you do any training?" Naruto asked.

"Um... yeah, but I think I've mastered it already. I can pretty much walk on a tree now." Sakura said.

"Really? Man I wish I could just walk on the tree using my chakra." Naruto said slightly disappointed.

"It really isn't that hard." Sakura said.

"Easy for you to say." Naruto whispered.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"I said I give really good massages?" Naruto said unsure what type of effect this would make.

"Really? You don't say. Hmm."

Smack.

"Idiot." Sakura said not believing him at all.

"No, really. I mean it. I give really good massages." Naruto said now wanting to prove himself worthy.

"Oh shut up." Sakura said rudely.

"Uggh Let me show you." Naruto said walking behind Sakura and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doi- oh... mmm..." Sakura couldn't help but feel relaxed. Naruto had started squeezing and rolling his fingers on her shoulders.

"Get a room. Oh hey, we're here." Tazuna said. His first comment had made Sakura knock Naruto's hands off of her. She felt strangely guilty for being so rude, instead of thanking Naruto.

"I don't think I'll ever understand her." Naruto said.

* * *

><p>End. for now...<p>

**Check187: **I wanna thank the newbies who have been reviewing so far.

I don't want to post a name here because I don't wanna misuse some1's name. you know what I mean?

Anyways, See you next time on Dragon Ball...um Secret Arousal *Guitar Solo*.


	14. Sweets, massages, and a sleep over

**Check187: **I wanna give a special thanks to 2 people who have reviewed since the very beginning of this fic.

El Frijolero and ScrimjaNinja

Special thanks to the both of you.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino…<strong>_

Ino never caught Konohamaru.

_'That little booger. I'll definitely get him next time... Oh hey the brownies. I almost forgot about them. I gotta go back home.' _Ino thought to herself as she ran home.

"Brownies! Sweet, lovely brownies." She said almost drooling when she thought about the pastries her mother was making.

Bam!

She slammed the door open. Fortunately, no one was home. She looked back at the door and notice a note on it.

_Dear Ino,_

_Going out for some groceries and your daddy is working late tonight.  
>Remember to leave a note if you're going to go out for a sleep over or if you're going out<br>with your team._

_Sincerely, YOUR MOTHER._

_P.S. Brownies in the oven._

Ino looked at the note. She took a peek in the kitchen. Ino inhaled the scent of those heavenly homemade brownies.

"Oh boy!" Ino said opening the oven and taking the brownies out. She grabbed a square of deliciousness and took her first bite.

"Mmmmh" Ino moaned in taste bud pleasure. She took another bite and another and another until she was finished wit the first square.

"Oh screw the diet. This is just to awesome." Ino said. Apparently, she was on a diet, but one day wouldn't make her spiral downhill. Would it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day two…<strong>_

Ino woke up feeling slightly different. She thought she was missing something. Ino proceeded into her morning routine: brushing her teeth, taking a shower, getting changed. The usual.

"Ino! Breakfast is ready." Her mom yelled.

"Coming!" Ino yelled back. She made her way to the table where she normally ate.

"Here you go sweetie." Her mom said putting Ino's breakfast in front of her.

"Thanks mom."

"So. What is your team going to do today?"

"I don't know yet. I'm going to go meet with them after I'm done."

"Oh ok then."

"So, What's dad been up to?" Ino asked.

"Not much. Just normal ninja procedure. You know, boring." Ino's mom replied.

"Hmm Like what?" Ino asked.

"Like going through peoples' memories and stuff. Just the things he usually does."

"Does he ever get bored?" Ino asked.

"He says he doesn't, but then again he is seeing another person's memories. So I assume he is somewhat entertained." She responded eating her own breakfast now.

"What if all of the person's memories are sad or um filled with blood scenes like in those horror movies?" Ino asked.

"Hmm I guess you'd have to ask your father for those type of questions." he mother replied.

"OK then. I got to go. You know, team stuff and all that jazz." Ino said trying to sound old.

"Hey that was a jab at me, wasn't it?" her mother said puffing her cheeks cutely.

"Oh c'mon mom. You know you're young." Ino said running out the door.

She headed towards her team's compound. Ino was a little irritated to see no one had arrived yet. Ino was feeling empty again. She didn't know what the reason was, but she felt frustrated. Maybe it was her team, maybe it was because she wasn't patient.

'_Be patient Ino.'_

His voice rang in her ears and she immediately calmed down.

"Hey Ino... *munch* *munch* *munch*" Choji greeted.

"Hey" Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean hey? Why are you guys late?" Ino lectured.

"Uggh... don't yell." Shikamaru said.

"What!" Ino screamed.

"*Sigh* what a drag." Shikamaru said.

"So, how's every body doing this evening?" Asuma said arriving at the training grounds.

"And you!-" Ino pointed a finger at Asuma.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, with<em>**** Naruto..**.

Things were slowly starting to get better. Naruto was training, Sasuke was training, and even Sakura was doing her part as well. Kakashi was still recovering and Tazuna's family was helping in any way they could. Naruto walked over to Sakura.

"What's up Sakura-chan?" Naruto greeted.

"Hey Naruto. Nothing much. I just don't know what to do? Kakashi-sensei said, that once I think I've mastered the tree climbing exercise, I should help Tazuna build the bridge, but Tazuna said the he's finished for today." Sakura said disappointed.

"Aw man. You already mastered the tree climbing exercise? I wish I was as smart as you are, then I could become one step closer to becoming Hokage." Naruto said.

"That still doesn't help me at all. I have nothing to do and hey what are you doing? mmmm..." Sakura said getting another one of Naruto's massages. Whenever Ino was stressed or sad, Naruto would give her a massage. He seemed like a natural and it always felt good. Sakura was no exception.

"Sh-sh-shh Just relax Sakura-chan." Naruto words, although annoying, had soothed her.

"Mmmh Ok." Sakura said while Naruto's fingers worked their magic.

"Hey Sakura don't get mad, I'm just spit balling here, but do you think you can use chakra to stay on water?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. You would have to ask... mmmh ooh right there... Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Do you think that would help us manipululate... namipulate...manipulate chakra better? Sorry heheh it got my tongue all twisted." Naruto said.

"Like I said...mmh... you're gonna have to ask Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said.

"Ok." Naruto said as he stopped giving her a massage to go ask Kakashi.

"Hey! Why'd you stop?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm gonna go ask Kakashi-sensei if there are other ways to manipulate chakra. Hah I said it right that time too." Naruto beamed being successful at mastering something.

"Th-that's not a good reason to stop." Sakura said pouting.

"Oh um.. ok" Naruto said going back to massaging Sakura's shoulders. He smirked. It would seem he took pride in his massages.

"MMmmh" Sakura moaned as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Hey Sakura. Why do you like Sasuke so much?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh because he's so cool." She responded.

"Hmm, but he hasn't been exactly nice with you. I just can't understand why you would like him." Naruto said. This had gotten Sakura slightly mad.

"He's hot and he tries to hide his feelings so he doesn't hurt anyone close to him and that's admirable." Sakura said

"Um ok sorry." Naruto apologized.

"Geez Naruto you don't have to...mmmh apologize." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto whispered in her ear. Sakura's eyes widened and she shivered. Naruto stopped giving her a massage.

"aa-ah" Sakura yelled as she fell forward.

"I'm gonna go ask Kakashi-sensei for help." Naruto said going back to Tazuna's home with a smirk.

"Why did he do that?" Sakura thought out loud as she blushed. She watched him go away and her heart beat had slowed down from whatever speeds they were going when Naruto whispered in her ear.

'_**Cha' there is no way I could li...um hold on a sec. What just**_** happened?' **Her inner self mad her presence known.

'_I really wish I knew.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>_** Ino...**

Ino's team had just completed their mission and they were on their way home. Ino waved "Goodbye" to her teammates and started walking home. She suddenly started walking the wrong direction. Even though she made a wrong turn, the path was so familiar to her. Ino realized where she was going.

She walked to the door of the apartment. She placed a hand on it. She ran home.

As soon as she had walked through the door, she looked for a note. She wrote a couple of things and left running back the place she had just been to.

She was back at the apartment. His apartment. She wanted to turn the knob, but it was locked. She took out her trusty hairpin and began to unlock it. Naruto had taught her how to pick locks. It may have been wrong to learn such a dishonest skill, but it showed results.

She opened the door and it was just what she expected. A lonely smile appeared on her face.

'_Be patient Ino...' _his voice rang in her ear.

She looked at the bed and sat on it. Her hand rubbed the blankets in a circle and then she saw a black shirt. It was one of his day-to-day shirts. She took off her top and her bra. Then she put his shirt on. It was strange how his shirts fit her so well even though he was shorter than her.

She sat back down on the bed. She lifted the collar of the shirt over her nose. Even his scent had a dominate nature because it had made her lay down on the bed. The blissful sandman was near her the very moment she placed her head on the pillow and gave her a wonderful dream.

She smiled and said...

"Baka..."

* * *

><p>The end... for now.<p>

**Check187:** Not much to say but I really hope you enjoyed this chap. Plz review and be specific on any grammar errors.

Until next (¬¬) ( ÔÔ)/ HAZZA.


	15. The sucker the sensitive 1 & the scary 1

**Check187: **Gaaaaaah I just couldn't hold this chap any longer (^^). Yeah thats right I have chaps right here, ready to throw at ya =P. Maybe some reviews to tell me you want the next chap might get me to update faster.

(ˇ-ˇ) heheh

on with the fic.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>** Ino..**_

_**Day 3...  
><strong>_

"MMmmmh" Ino began waking up by stretching. She decided to get ready for the day, but before she could get out of the bed she decided a quick nap wouldn't hurt. A couple minutes later, she woke up and decided another nap wouldn't effect her day. She woke up again and this time, she looked at the clock radio and she...

"AAAAAAAAAaaaahhh!" she screamed. She was late for her team meeting. She ran out the door with the clothes she had on and the messy morning hair. She ran passed everyone and then she stopped.

She didn't know she had ran out with his clothes. She ran out with his shirt. A look of horror splashed on her face. She looked at her team ten feet in front of her. She became speechless.

"Hey Ino. How did you know we were having a day off?" Asuma said.

"Oh um lucky guess. I guess." Ino said trying to fix her hair.

"What's with the shirt?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh I was um planning to sleep in today? Yeah I was planning to sleep in today." Ino said.

"*Munch* *munch* *munch* How could you sleep when the grand opening of the Giant Bar Be Que: The Restaurant is opening today?" Choji said.

"Geez. For once, could please stop thinking with your stomach?" Ino said.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. *munch* The first twenty five customers get a free meal." Choji said.

"Uggh."

"Troublesome."

"Well that's all there is to say soooo~... I'm gonna leave." Asuma said.

"One game of shogi." Shikamaru said.

"Huh?" Asuma asked.

"How about a game of shogi?" Shikamaru said.

"Sure. What have I got to lose." Asuma said.

"Bet him a meal Shikamaru *munch*" Choji said.

"Wha? Wait. Hold on." Asuma said.

"For all three of us." Shikamaru said.

"Now wait a minute. You kids shouldn't gamble." Asuma said.

"Are you scared Asuma-sensei?" Ino taunted. She figured if she got a free meal, then she could save money for something important... maybe for _someone_ important.

"Well fine ok. I accept it. Pfft I could beat a kid." Asuma said.

All three genin smirked.

'_Sucker.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>_** Naruto...**

"SOoooo you're saying that you can walk on water?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Yes. Um... Ok Um ... ... nope. I can't be any clearer than that. Sorry Naruto." Kakashi apologized with his eye smile.

"Hmm. Ok then can you explain it to Sakura. She is way better at explaining." Naruto said.

"Hey now. I can be good at explaining, but you're just simply impossible." Kakashi said.

"Hmph"

"Aww c'mon Naruto. Don't be that way."

"Then teach me."

"I'm still injured."

"Then teach Sakura or at least explain it to her."

"C'mon babe. Come here." Kakashi said joking around

"Hmph." Naruto shunned him.

"Come here Naruto. Please." Kakashi said softly. Naruto slowly walked over to him.

"Your a jerk you know that?" Naruto said punching his sensei on the shoulder.

"I know. *Sigh* Listen, you are working too hard. Take a break. I'll talk to Sakura and help her teach you. Ok." Kakashi said.

"Thanks sensei." Naruto said standing up and walking away.

"Where's that 'How to teach for dummies' book?" Kakashi said looking through his bag of orange and navy blue books.

"This never happened ok." Naruto said at the door.

"Aww aren't you the sensitive one." Kakashi teased.

"I mean it Hatake. I'll burn your whole stash in Konoha. Yeah that's right I know where it is." Naruto said menacingly. He slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino...<em>**

_**day**_** 4...**

Ino had finished her mission/chores for the day. She was heading back home until she took a sniff of air. It smelled like ramen. Different orders of ramen, different memories invaded her mind.

"Damnit!" Ino cursed under her breath. She puffed up her cheeks and walked to _their _secret place.

"Ahhn." Ino heard someone moan. She started walking slower and much more silently. A couple was in their secret place. They were having sex in their secret place.

"More" Those bitches. It was their secret place first. She had the option of...

'_No, I couldn't... Could I? I shouldn't... but... no!... It's our place... we found it first. This is stupid. I shouldn't even consider this. NO! That was our secret place. Fuck them.'_ Ino thought.

"Time for some cock blocking." Ino said as she made a bunch of noise with the bush she was hiding in.

"Oh crap. someone is coming." boy said.

"Yeah. That would be me. Ahhn" girl said.

"Now is not the time to be cute." boy said.

"Ahhn I wasn't being cute. hey why did you stop ... oh" both the boy and the girl were looking at Ino with shocked expressions. Fortunately they had their clothes on. The nonchalant expression on Ino's face confused them.

"You know there's a legend about a couple that did this all of the time. They had made love right here. Then one day, the girl saw her boyfriend with someone else. That poor stupid boy. Who takes another person to the spot that they go to all the time? The girl was so depressed she decided she was going to kill herself, but she didn't think that bastard should live." Ino said getting closer and scaring the pants off of them at the same time.

"So she grabbed a knife and gutted him. Oh yeah she was crazy." Ino said making a loop with her finger around her ear.

"Then she stabbed the other girl about 23 times and went back home. Time passed and she became haunted by them. Every time she saw a knife, she thought she had seen her deceased boyfriend with his guts spilling out of him. She saw the other girl right behind him with all of the stab wounds she gave her. She couldn't take it anymore. She went back to the same spot and hung herself." Ino said. The couple was trembling.

"Every now and then she comes back and tries to kill any couple who make love on this spot." Ino said pointing to the floor.

"Well I hope you two have a wonderful evening. Bye." Ino said skipping away.

I'm pretty sure there's a lesson for all of this, but the only thing I can think of is: Don't. Fuck. With. Ino.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

_**Day**_** 5...**

"Bubububum *Snap* *snap*  
>Bubububum *Snap* *snap*<br>Bubububum Bubububum Bubububum *snap* *snap*." Naruto sang snapping his fingers. He walked along the road until he bumped into Inari walking with Sakura.**  
><strong>

"Um Hey." Inari said nervously.

"Hey" Naruto greeted.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Inari said.

"Well apology not accepted." Naruto said.

"Naruto~!" Sakura yelled.

"What? You didn't let me finish. What I meant to say was apology not accepted until you help me with um a secret activity." Naruto whispered.

"I need an adult?" Inari said completely scared.

"I uh damnit just come with me." Naruto said.

"Hey don't pull me. Hey pink lady, don't let him take me away." Inari said.

"Lady?" Sakura yelled. "I hope you have fun Naruto." She then said with an eery smile.

**_'Cha, I really hope Naruto embarrasses him in the middle of the village.'_ **Her inner self appeared above her head.

'_Like that one time with that one classmate. Good times. Good times.'_ Sakura thought as she calmed down. Why are girls so sensitive about their age even when they are young?

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

_**Day 6...**_

She went to Naruto's house again. She looked through all of his things. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew whatever it was, she would be pleased. But porn wasn't one of them.

"What the fuck." She said looking at a pile of magazines and videos.

"That ass-whole had these even though he has me." Ino said. She didn't even know she pressed play. The video was in the middle of a scene with a woman getting pleased by a man.

"Th-this is... wrong... ... ... Ok I can see why he would watch this. Nnnh." Ino said rubbing the itch in the lower half of her body.

KKSssshhhhhhhh...

"Hey Ino if you're watching this, I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't leave without being prepared for something like this. I taped over each one of these tapes and videos. The magazines have their pictures cut out. You'll just have to use your imagination. I found these weird videos from another country. I hope you enjoy." Naruto said as he disappeared on the screen.

"NO!" Ino yelled.

"Its just not fair."

"Why!"

"Is that Twilight? FUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuu~

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187:** Well not much to say. Member more reviews, quicker updates.

Wanna say thanks to all of you who have been reviewing so far. =)


	16. Relieved frustrations and Fragile

**Check187: **I was gonna post this on wednesday, but my brother needed the computer.

Anyways on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino...<em>**

_**Day 7...**_

It was the middle of the night. Ino was in their spot again.

"Just one more day. I really can't wai-" she said before being interrupted.

"Hey Ino I'm really sorry but we're gonna stay another week, but don't get mad. We had some falling out. We were attacked. And then we kicked butt. Naruto will tell you more about it when he comes back with his team." The Naruto clone said out of breath.

"So how long this time?" Ino asked.

"How long what?"

"How long until the real Naruto comes back?"

"Another week."

"What?"

"Yeah"

"You know I'm not happy with that little prank you pulled on the porn thing." Ino said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh um I never thought you would actually look at them." the clone said.

"Then why did you say my name?"

"I um..."

"Hey how come you're not wet. Last time you were all wet." Ino said.

"Oh I took a boat this time. C'mon Ino. Look I know there have been some misunderstandings-"

"Why do you still have porn?"

"Oh no no no. I threw those out years ago."

"I'm very frustrated Naruto." She said inching closer and closer.

"Look I didn't mean to make you mad." the clone said.

"That is not what I meant by frustrated." Ino said.

"Wha-mph." The clone said being pinned to a tree. Naruto held her at arms length.

"Huh?" Ino said.

"C'mon Ino. Now is really not the time. I'm not feeling wel and you I can't do- mph." She forced her way through his arms. This time she wasn't letting go. Ino used most of her strength to hold both of his wrists with one hand and unwrap the tape around her legs. She tied his hands together and dropped him on the floor.

"Ohh nonono Naruto. You don't have a say anymore. I am going to use you however I want." Ino said leaning down to kiss his neck and his body. An intense fire burned in her eyes as she opened his sweater. The clone was at a loss for words. She ripped the muscle shirt he had on. He shivered when she slowly licked the middle of his chest and trailed upward.

"Nnnh Ino wait." Naruto groaned. Ino just forced her tongue inside his mouth. He wanted to complain, but whenever he was about to, Ino would do something to render him speechless.

"Naruto I'm done 'Being patient.' That little prank you pulled didn't help. I'm gonna test this little clone and tell the real Naruto all about it later." Ino whispered into his ear.

"Have mer-hcy." the poor clone groaned. This wasn't him. Naruto was much more dominant. The clone needed to prove he was Naruto's clone. He needed to prove he could be dominant.

"These need to come off." Ino said pulling down his pants. She sensually trailed kisses down his abdomen. She didn't notice the clone wriggling his hands trying to free himself.

_'C'mon. Almost free... nnh.' _The clone was so close when he suddenly felt Ino grasp his member.

"Hey there, buddy. Miss me?" Ino said holding his shaft close to her face. It was cute, but he couldn't get distracted. He needed to rip himself free from Ino's tape. He noticed his wrists became looser upon rubbing it on the tree bark.

"Nhh" the clone groaned and all of his activities to free himself stopped. Pleasure engulfed his body as Ino started rubbing and licking his member. This wasn't fair. He needed to focus and even though he would much rather get pleased by Ino, he had to abide by his priorities.

"You know, you were right about the forbidden fruit. It does taste better." Ino said licking his member one last time before indulging it.

"It feels good." Naruto groaned. Small rips and tears formed on the bandages that held his wrists together. She began speeding up her motions and then she felt him twitch. His body quivered and he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came.

"*gulp* *gulp* Tastes sooo~ good." Ino said having some escape her lips and drip down her chin. Ino was about to climb on top of him, but two hands wrapped around her wrists pinning her on the floor.

"Now its my turn." the clone said. He took off his sweater and pulled her top and her bra above her breasts.

"Ahn!... more." she moaned. The clone kissed her neck while his hands played with her breasts. He kneaded one of her breasts in a circle with one hand and he gently pinched her nipple with the other hand. Her moans turned him on. Her blushing face, her half lidded eyes, the way she bit her lower lip, all of it had made her look so sexy.

"Stop teasing... please. I want more." She moaned some more. The clone descended down her body, his lips gliding over her soft skin along the way. He pulled her skirt and her panties down together. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and began his attack.

"Not jut yet Ino. I still wanna taste this right here." the clone said, his fingers rubbing her pussy. He placed a finger inside as he leaned his face close enough to lick her juicy wet pussy.

"Naruto!... It feels so good. nnh Please don't stop." Ino moaned. Her hand had grabbed a fist full of his hair holding him in place. Her other hand was kneading her own breast. He removed his finger and began using his tongue. Ino lifted her other leg over his shoulder. The clone placed his hands on her legs, rubbing them slowly. He loved how smooth they were, how sexy they looked, and how good they felt on his cheeks. His tongue explored her inner walls, reaching as for as it could.

"Ahn!" She moaned as she reached her climax, arching her back as she did so. Not even a moment to catch her breath, the clone had moved upward and removed his pants. Her ankles were on his shoulder. The clone gently thrusted himself inside of her and Ino ripped some of the grass underneath her. Each thrust had made her small breasts bounce slightly.

The clone began removing her legs off his shoulders and holding them above his elbows. He thrusted in and out. Ino pulled him closer and the clone had removed his arms from under her legs and placed them on either side of Ino's head.

"Naruto!... Faster... Faster." She moaned into his ear. He complied and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Ino had also wrapped her arms around his neck. Thrusting even faster, he began grunting.

"I'm about to cum... Nhh... I'm about to cum." Ino moaned. When heavy thrust and both had reached their climax. Holding himself up by his forearms and his knees, the clone had passionately kissed Ino.

"That felt amazing." Ino huffed. After a short while, their breathing had finally calmed down.

"How about another rou-" The clone was about to say before he poofed.

"Eh? EEEeeeh? That's just not fair." Ino whined.

* * *

><p><strong><em>A day before with Naruto...<em>**

His team had been ambushed. The second fight against Zabuza and Haku had started and Naruto was being occupied by Tazuna's family. Once Naruto finally caught up to his team, he had helped as much as he could. His team had succeeded defeating Zabuza and Haku with some relief knowing Sasuke wasn't dead.

They had mourned the death of their enemy, for they had taught them a valuable lesson. After their funeral, most of team seven had accepted Naruto's silent wish to be alone. Sakura was the only one who didn't. She felt Naruto needed someone.

"Hey are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Yeah I'm alright. I just- *sigh*..." Naruto fell silent. This was a side she hadn't seen before. Naruto felt so many emotions. He began reevaluating his life. He began asking himself so many questions. Is this the path he chose? Is this what his future looked like? There was no way of knowing for sure. He had to be strong for his team. He had to be strong for his friends. He had to be strong for himself.

"Its Ok Naruto." Sakura said wrapping her hand around his shoulder.

"I know we almost lost someone, but he's Ok now." Sakura tried to cheer him up. It wasn't working.

'_Even now, she's thinking about Sasuke. Why? Why do I feel this way? Why do I care who she thinks about when I love Ino? Why does she like that jerk? I hate this feeling.'_ Naruto thought. Sakura placed her head on his shoulder.

"Everything is going to be alright." She said rubbing his back soothingly. Relief had washed away most of his worries. Tears formed on the corners of his eyes. Pride had stopped him from showing those tears, so he hugged Sakura tightly. Being sympathetic, Sakura didn't mind his embrace. She welcomed it. This was the fist time she had seen Naruto this way. The first time she had seen him so fragile.

* * *

><p><strong>Check187: <strong>I'm not holding the chapters against you guys. I'm just saying more reviews, faster updates.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Plz Review. (^-^)

C yah Next time.


	17. Coming back

**Check187: **I don't think I need to say anything.

ummm Enjoy the chap.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With<em> Sakura...**

Sakura was thinking about Naruto. He was so strong. She remember he didn't cry during the funeral. She remembered the sad embrace with him. She looked ahead infront of her and saw Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Sakura said.

"Hn" was his response. He never did show many emotions.

"Hey Sasuke-kun you wanna get some lunch?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Um Sasuke are you mad or something?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke didn't respond. He walked away without saying a word. Sakura felt dejected again. She knew she liked Sasuke. She just had to find a different approach.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With<em> _Naruto_...**

Naruto was feeling better, but he felt like he needed to keep his distance from Sakura. He saw Tazuna walking by with some tools.

"Hey Tazuna need some help?" Naruto asked.

"Oh hey there Naruto. Yeah I could use the help." Tazuna said.

"Ok what can I do?" Naruto asked.

"Well you can-" Tazuna began explaining what Naruto could do to help. Before Naruto knew it, the day had gone by. The sun was setting and Naruto was tired. He didn't use any clones. He had not thought about them. He was thinking about other things at the time.

Night fell and Naruto didn't go back to Tazuna's house. Instead, he took refuge in the forest. He had to get serious about his ninja career. He went to sleep thinking about what he wanted to be since the beginning.

_'The_ _Hokage_.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day (Same day the clone reached Ino)...<strong>_

_**With**_**_ Naruto_...**

"So Kakashi-sensei, feeling better?" Naruto asked. Kakashi was still suffering some wounds from the battle.

"Yes Naruto, but can you help Tazuna rebuild the bridge instead of checking up on me?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah ok. Hey have you taught Sakura how to do those exercises you told me about?" Naruto asked.

"No. I haven't had a chance to talk to her. The sooner we help Tazuna, the sooner I can get to it." Kakashi said.

"Alright geez... Good for nothing pervy sensei ... huh! where did that come from?" Naruto asked himself as he left to look for Tazuna.

Walking along the path he saw Inari. Inari was playing with a bunch of kids that now admired him for his bravery. They were playing a game and all the kids wanted him on their team. Naruto kept walking passing by the villagers who seemed relieved to get their life started again. Everyone was doing their part to help each other. He finally reached the very end of the bridge to see Tazuna taking a break.

"What's up old man. Any thing I can do to help?" Naruto asked.

"Little brat. Here help get these beams to this side over here." Tazuna said. Naruto summoned up some shadow clones to help him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Sakura...<em> **

Sakura was looking at Sasuke. He wasn't doing anything productive. Sasuke was looking at the lake with a far away look. He was so close, but still so distant. Sakura was trying to find a way to approach him.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke said.

_'Ok... think. What are his interests? He wants to get stronger. He wants to train to become stronger. I can help with training.' _Sakura thought.

"Um I could help you with your training if you want." Sakura said.

"No thanks." Sasuke rejected.

"B-but-"

"I don't need your help Sakura. Go help Naruto or something." Sasuke said standing up and leaving. '_Why do you like him.' _She remebered Naruto saying. Sakura looked down at the floor. She didn't like feeling hopeless.

"New plan. What can I do to make Sasuke like me? Hmm..." Sakura pondered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

Naruto was feeling very exhausted by the time the sun had gone down. Rebuilding the bridge had gone slightly faster with Naruto's help.

"*Pant* Ok I think its *pant* time for some rest. Kai!" Naruto dispelled his clones.

* * *

><p><em>"How about another rou-"<em>

* * *

><p>"-ound" Naruto said, his face completely flushed.<p>

"Huh. What was that Naruto?" Tazuna asked.

"Oh nothing." Naruto said seeing images of Ino pinning him down. It was strange seeing that side of her, but it was hot.

"Alright then." Tazuna said packing up his things.

"What was that?" Naruto whispered holding his head. He reached up to his headband and took it off. He looked at his reflection through the metal on his headband. His cheeks were red and his hair shadowed his eyes. He looked at his lips and saw his tongue slip out from one side to the other.

"Hmm Ino is really starting to rub-... is starting to um have an effect on me." Naruto said tying his headband on his head.

"I don't understand. How am I able to see what the clone did?" Naruto said standing up.

"What are you on about?" Tazuna said.

"Um its not important. Ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Lets go." Tazuna said.

* * *

><p>The following days had gone by much quicker. Kakashi had ordered Sakura and Sasuke to help with anything they could. After a day or two, Kakashi joined them. They finished the bridge a day after half a week. They said their goodbyes and went home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>With team<em>**_ 7..._

"Sakura." Kakashi said.

"Yes sensei?" Sakura said.

"I need to talk with you for a bit." Kakashi said.

"Are you kidding me? Lazy bum." Naruto whispered knowing Kakashi had not made an effort to teach Sakura.

"Hmm?" Sasuke pondered who Naruto was talking about. Sasuke was waiting for a declaration of competition. He wanted to beat Naruto at something, at anything. It didn't matter what it was, Sasuke only wanted to prove his strength. And if Naruto was talking about him, then he would surely put him in his place.

"Huh... oh I was just thinking about those... ghosts." Naruto said.

"Ghosts?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Those lazy bums heheh." Naruto chuckled nervously. He was excited about going home. He didn't want to go on a hard mission like that for a while. He wouldn't take D ranked missions for granted any more. If anything, they were boring vacations that needed to be appreciated.

"Since you have progressed much more than your own teammates Sakura, I'm going to teach another method you can use to manipulate your chakra." Kakashi said.

"Oh that's pretty cool." Sakura said.

* * *

><p>While Kakashi taught Sakura, Naruto was having a staring contest with Sasuke. Sparks flew in every direction, but they seemed only visible to Naruto and Sasuke. They reached their destination and got out of their boat.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well I think we should set up camp." Kakashi said.<p>

"C'mon sensei. I bet we could make it to Konoha before the sun goes down." Naruto said.

'_We're so close. I just can't wait to see Ino." _Naruto thought.

"No Naruto. We need to rest." Kakashi said.

"Rest? What do we need rest for? We've been in a boat for a long time. We don't need to rest. We should take a quick stretch and start racing to Konoha." Naruto said.

"What's the rush loser?" Sasuke said.

"No rush. I just wanna prove I can totally beat you." Naruto said.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Ok that's enough. Do you really wanna race?" Kakashi said.

"Yes!"

"Hnn"

"Um What about me?" Sakura said.

"You can use chakra. I believe you can control your chakra enough to enhance your steps as you run." Kakashi said.

"Hey that's not... well yeah Ok I guess it is fair." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Ok then I guess I'll start the count down." Kakashi said.

"Go for it Sensei." Naruto said.

"Yes well... Ahem Ready-" Kakashi said.

"Set-" Sakura said joining in. Everyone had gotten ready to run.

"GOOOoo!" Naruto yelled and they dashed towards Konoha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Several hours later with a very tired team<strong>_** 7...**

"*Pant* So *pant* who won?" Naruto asked as the passed the gates and the small verification booth.

"Oh sorry Naruto. I wasn't paying attention." Kakashi said.

"But how can you read a book and run at the same time sensei?" Sakura said catching her breath.

"Oh its not that hard." Kakashi said.

"That didn't answer-"

"Whatever" Sasuke said going to his home.

"I guess I'll do the mission debriefing alone. You guys can go home." Kakashi said walking towards the Hokage tower and reading his orange book at the same time.

"Well I'll see you later then." Sakura said.

"Yeah later... Hmmm Ino thinks I'm arriving back in three days. I'll get some rest today and surprise her tomorrow." Naruto thought out loud while he saw Sakura leave. Naruto walked towards his home. He was glad to be back. He had to think of something to surprise Ino, but he'd rather just go to sleep.

_'Ino.' _Were his last thoughts as he hugged his pillow

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187: **I hope you enjoyed that chap.

Seriously if theres any grammar errors, tell me. I don't like reading grammar errors in fics, but I usually just read through it.

Anyways please review.


	18. Hide and seek with clones

**Check187: **Here you go another chap.

I hope you enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong><em>With<em> _Ino_...**

Ino had just done a mission and was ready to call it a day when she was suddenly pulled away.

"Hey Ino what's up?" Naruto said. She blinked twice.

"Naruto you're back!" Ino said surprised.

"Yup ughh-" Naruto said getting punched.

"That was for not coming back on time." Ino said.

"Oh ok mmph..." Naruto had been kissed forcefully. He rapped his arms around her. His head was tilted back while hers was tilted forward. Well he was shorter, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Their tongues entwined and their hands were roaming each others' bodies. His hands finally reached her face and Ino held him close.

"Idiot... *pant* you know I'm not gonna let you off that easily. You owe me, big time. But for now lets hang out somewhere secluded. You can tell me all about your trip." She said pulling him by the arm.

"Woah woah woah wait. We can't be rushing outside like this. We might get caught." Naruto said holding her.

"Aww well Ok. I'll meet you by the tree then." Ino said.

"Wait! Which tree?" Naruto asked.

"You know the one with the leaves." Ino said making him sweat drop.

"You have to be more specific than that." Naruto said.

"Fine. The one with the branches and roots." Ino said making him slump his shoulders.

"Ino~" Naruto whined.

"I love teasing you." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
>"I'll let you figure this one out by yourself. I want you to find me." She said.<p>

"Oh I'll find you and then... and now I'm talking to myself. Great." Naruto said sarcastically. He went towards the direction she was heading to and started his search.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura...<strong>_

She was looking at herself in the mirror. Millions of questions popped up in her mind. Things like: what did Sasuke like? What could she do to make him like her? Why did she like him? The last question had surprised her. She thought she wasn't thinking straight, so she shook her head.

"I got it. I'll make him some lunch. The best way into a man's heart is through his stomach. Heheh." Sakura said trying to think positively.

**'Shanaroo- I'm totally going to get Sasuke this time.' **Her inner self appeared above her head.

"Honey come to dinner." her mother said opening her door.

"Ok. Mom could you teach me how to cook?" Sakura asked.

"Sure." her mother responded as she went to the dinner table.

"Yes. This is gonna work. I just need to practice." Sakura said determined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Ino...<strong>_(Pick two names and a word from this phrase. You know you'll imagine something cute/sexy.)

"Ugghh Ino where are you?" Naruto asked the empty forest. He didn't know how long he had been searching. Naruto was sure she was close, but he couldn't figure out where she was. Things weren't going to well.

"Ok time for some shadow clones." Naruto said making his infamous hand seal. Many clones formed and began looking. They searched high and low for the purple dressed blonde.

"Nothing over here." A clone yelled.

"I got nothing here either." another yelled.

"This is ridiculous. She has to be here." Naruto yelled.

Every time Naruto was close to finding her, Ino would sneak away. It had been working until he summoned his clones. They were getting closer and closer. She was about to get caught, but she found sanctuary in a hallow bush. Every now and then she would she would try to rip the roots of the bush so that she wouldn't make to much noise.

*Rustle* *Rustle*.

"What was that?" Naruto said.

"Come out, come out wherever you are?" a clone said playfully.

_'Oh damn it. I have to be more quiet. Can't let him know that I'm here... Finally.'_ Ino thought pulling out the last root. (So sorry to all you tree huggers. lub u guys too =3)

"Ino~ We know your there. C'mon Ino. Don't you want to play with us." a clone said in a flirtatious tone.

'_HOo crap... Keep it under control. Please urges take pity on me and stay put for once.' _ Ino thought to herself not sure if she could control her secret desires. She was able to move freely hidden by the hallow bush. She moved when she thought the clones were far enough.

*Rustle* *Rustle*.

A hand had grabbed her wrist.

"Crap!" Ino said being pulled out of the bush.

"What's a matter Ino? Did you not want me to find you?" a clone (Clone 1) said pulling her close. Another clone (Clone 2) came up from behind her.

"Um hey wait." Ino said. Clone 1 was kissing her neck and Clone 2 was behind her gently pulling her face to kiss her mouth. She moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced for a while before they needed air.

"*Pant* I think I should go tell the real Naruto we found you." Clone 2 said.

"Hey don't even joke about leaving. Not right now." Ino said punching him in the gut. He poofed away.

"That wasn't a good idea." Clone 1 said.

"Ah crap." Ino said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

"Huh." Naruto said now knowing where Ino was. The other clones knew where she was too and they had all started to head over to that direction.

"Hey. Wait a minute." Naruto yelled.

"What?" the clones responded.

"You guys should dis-spell yourselves." Naruto said in a moody tone.

"What! Why?" the clones replied.

"Because you guys aren't needed anymore." Naruto said.

"Hmph well what if we don't wanna?" a clone asked while the other clones agreed.

"Well I know other ways of dispelling clones." Naruto said taking out a kunai.

"Do you think we'll be able to stay summoned even after we knock him out?" a clone asked another clone.

"Only one way to find out." The other clone said.

"You'll need a whole army to take me down." Naruto yelled as he charged in.

"Take this!" A clone said throwing a kunai at Naruto.

"You think that's gonna stop me? You fucking cockroach." Naruto yelled dodging the kunai. Most of the clones were rushing him. All except for one. The one clone was calmly walking behind him.

"Get him." A clone yelled and they all started to rush him. He threw a punch to a clone and received a punch by another clone. He kept fighting until he dispelled most of the clones.

"You wanna play rough? OK! You wanna fuck with me? OK! C'mon I'll take on all of you." Naruto said smacking his own chest. The clone behind him was still walking slowly behind him. He spun a kunai around his finger ready to take Naruto out. Naruto was nearing the end of all of the clones against him.

"You know what Naruto? I'm gonna kick your ass." a different clone said trying to distract him. He didn't care about whatever it was he was going to do. All he cared about was stopping Naruto.

"You know what? Fuck you huh. How about that?" Naruto said throwing a kunai at him. The clone was only a few feet behind Naruto and he was ready.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

Clone 1 had already started to undress her and she was becoming more and more aroused. He kissed her exposed chest and massaged her breasts.

"Ahn!" she moaned when he suddenly reached down her panties. He rubbed her clitoris in a circle and gently pinched it. He repeated his motions while he slowly descended down her body. Ino leaned on a tree and then she saw a half naked Naruto walking towards them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mini flashback... <strong>_

The clone behind Naruto was going to hit the nerve that would knock him out, but Naruto had felt his presence and dodged his attack. They attacked each other and the clone had used his kunai. The clone had cut Naruto's sweater and had torn some parts of his pants.

"You're not gonna win Naruto." the clone said. The clone had yet to be hit. He was currently on the offensive pushing Naruto back.

"Take this!" Naruto yelled punching the clone in the face. The clone poofed away and Naruto was trying to catch his breath. He had received the clone's memories.

"Wow did I really do that? Huh. I gotta go find Ino now." Naruto said throwing some of the pieces of his sweater to the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End flashback...<strong>_

_**With Ino, Naruto and the clone...**_

"What happened to you?" Ino said. Clone 1 had stopped and looked behind him.

"Uggh Just a little misunderstanding." Naruto said regaining some strength.

"Hey um you're not gonna dis-spell me, are you?" Clone 1 asked.

"No. I'm tired of fighting, but not tired for you Ino." Naruto said kissing her. Clone 1 continued to remove her skirt and leg wrappings while Naruto kissed her. Ino leaned her head to the right when Naruto began kissing her neck.

Naruto was massaging Ino's breasts when she moaned out loud. He looked up at her face and saw her eyes half lidded and rolling to the back of her head. Naruto looked down to see a satisfied grin on the clones face. Not wanting to lose to... himself, Naruto had moved downward to begin his own attack.

"Ahn... more... don't stop." Ino moaned. Naruto placed a finger inside Ino's soaking wet folds and he sensually licked her clitoris. Ino's knees were beginning to give in and Clone 1 had moved behind her to help her descend to the floor. Naruto had not stopped his attack during all of this.

"*Pant*... ahn... it feels so good." Ino moaned again. Clone 1 was on his knees beside her. Ino tugged his pants to show him he wanted him closer to her. She pulled his pants out and noticed his member was very erect. She pumped fast licking his shaft from the base to the tip.

Naruto was busy sticking another finger inside Ino. She bucked her hips slightly.

"And here I thought we were going to talk." Naruto said with a sly grin.

"Isn't this much better though?" Ino asked while she moaned.

"Definitely." Naruto replied

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura...<strong>_

Sakura had practiced very hard to make the perfect lunch. She had a couple of bandages around her fingers, yet she still smiled. Every time she thought she had made a good lunch she would taste it and cringe in distaste.

She was finally satisfies with the last lunch she made and she was ready to find Sasuke. Sakura packed the lunch neatly in a small box and ran out the door.

"What am I gonna do with all this food?" Sakura's mother asked. She was left with the worst mess she had seen since she had made a boxed lunch for someone she liked.

"Guess I'll just give it to the council. They always seem so mad. I wish I could join, but I have to much to do here especially now with all this mess." She then said.

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187: **Sorry that I had to cut you off, but I'm a douche heheh =P

Plz don't get mad and review.

till next time


	19. More fun and Bento problems

**Check187: **Here is your next chap. Sorry it took a while, but not to many reviews so it I updated it a little later. It might take longer to update depending on ur reviews.

Enjoy ur new chap

* * *

><p><strong>With Sasuke...<strong>

Sasuke was having a satisfactory day. It wasn't too bad, nor was it too good. It was definitely a good day to train. Sasuke had gone to their teams' training grounds feeling relieved to see no one there.

"Phew." Sasuke sighed in relief. He started his training with some small exercises. He started with some sit ups and a few push ups. Thinking it was enough, Sasuke began practicing his ninjutsu. Well, until he heard a familiar annoying voice.

"Hey Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hnn." Sasuke greeted.

"Um... I made some food. I was hoping you would eat lunch with me." Sakura said.

"No." Sasuke said causing Sakura to slump her shoulders.

"It's really good. Wouldn't you like to try some?" Sakura tried again.

"I said no." Sasuke rose his voice slightly higher.

"But it's-"

"I'm leaving." Sasuke interrupted. He didn't even have a chance to perform a fire technique.

Sakura was feeling glum, but she didn't want to give up just yet. She knew Sasuke didn't respect her, but she didn't know why. If she could just figure that out, then she could gain his respect and then his heart soon after. She just wished the pain would go away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto and Ino... and the clone...<strong>_

Clone 1 was rubbing Ino's breasts from behind her. Ino was pumping his member faster and faster. The original Naruto was getting tired of being on the floor. He saw a tree stump close by and voiced his idea.

"How about we take this over there." Naruto said pointing at the stump.

"What's a matter? Can't handle the floor?" Clone 1 said mocking him.

"No. I'm just thinking about Ino." Naruto said.

"Oh. Heh sorry." Clone 1 said. He was very close to his end. Ino had taken the liberty to use her mouth and bob her head.

"Well what are you waiting for? Help me out." Naruto said.

"Just a minute. Please, I'm almost there." Clone 1 said. Naruto looked at the scene before him, his face was flushed with a red tint. This was the first time he had been able to see himself while being with Ino. It was like a mirror except he wasn't getting any of the pleasure.

"That's not fair." Naruto pouted voicing his opinion. Ino had heard him. She grasped his member with a free hand and placed it in front of her entrance.

"Ok now its fair." Naruto said slowly thrusting himself inside her. Ino had not expected him to thrust it in so deep. He wasn't that big before. She looked at Clone 1's member and noticed it _had _gotten bigger. Unfortunately she wanted to drink his cum, but her timing couldn't have been more off. Since he came when Ino took the time to see it, Ino didn't get her chance to drink it; that was her favorite part about it.

"Ahn Naruto wait. I want it from behind." Ino said shifting slightly.

"Alright." Naruto said. Ino had rolled over on her knees and Naruto pushed his shaft in her vagina again. The clone was right in front of her ready for another round.

"Ahn. So good. It feels so good... I love it so much..." Ino moaned. She was giving the clone a hand job and she used her mouth every now and then.

"Is that right Ino? You like my dick huh Ino?" Naruto asked slowing down slightly.

"MMhmm... I like it so much. Ahn. Faster. Faster mph," Ino pleaded while the clone had pushed his member inside her mouth.

"Hey don't just shove it in her mouth like that." Naruto whined.

"She isn't complaining." Clone 1 said looking at the dark blush she had on her face when she began licking his throbbing member.

"It's Ok Naruto. Ahn! Please do me harder. Ah harder." Ino moaned.

"You like that?" He teased thrusting it inside her as deep as he could.

"Yes more. Ahh ahn just like that." Ino all but yelled it out. The clone was having his own form of his climax. Ino placed his member inside her mouth again.

"Ino wait. Damn. I'm gonna cum." The clone said. Bobbing her head even faster was Ino's response. This time she was able to get her meal. She drank as much as she could until it spilled out of her mouth. Her focus began shifting towards the real Naruto who was currently thrusting himself inside her.

"Ahn It feels so good. Ahh more please don't stop. Ahn I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum," Ino moaned with each and every thrust. Gripping her hips, Naruto had felt her walls close tightly around him. She felt him twitch inside her. Ino knew they were both close to their climax.

"Naruto/Ino" they moaned/grunted at the same time. Naruto was laying down on top of Ino, both taking the time to catch their breath.

"Kai." Naruto whispered. All of his clone's memories, the clone's pleasure had rushed into his mind. A smirk appeared on his face as he inched closer to Ino's head.

"That was amazing." Ino said.

"I want to do that again," Naruto whispered close to her ear. Her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"You wan-"

"But I have to leave. Sorry." Naruto apologized as he picked himself up, put his clothes back on, and went home. Ino was speechless. She was offered another round and just as quickly as the offer came, he snatched it back.

"Th-that's just not fair." Ino whined.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura...<strong>_

Sakura was walking back home feeling completely heart broken. She spotted Naruto with his clothes ripped and she figured he must have been training. Sakura hoped he wouldn't look at her. She couldn't handle the embarrassment. She wouldn't know what to-

"Hey Sakura." Naruto said. That had completely changed her train of thought.

'_Naruto didn't say chan. He hasn't used that honorific in a while.'_ Sakura thought.

"Hey Naruto." She said a little depressed.

"What do you have there?" Naruto asked pointing at the boxed lunch.

"Its just some food I made for-" Sakura cut herself off before she said something unnecessary.

'_For Sasuke. Damn it. I can't think like that. He probably rejected her again. um... hmm got it.' _Naruto thought trying to figure out a way to cheer her up.

"Um can I have some?" Naruto asked.

"N-no I don't think I made it good." Sakura said losing all of the confidence she once had. Naruto had suddenly snatched the box right out of her hands.

"Nonsense. I'm sure you did the best you could and I think anything you make is bound to be good." Naruto said opening the box.

"Naruto wait. You don't have to, really. It's probably bad anyways." Sakura said.

"C'mon Sakura. Oh umm... you wouldn't happen to have some chop sticks, would you?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

'_Geez why does he have to be so stubborn? He's always doing things like this.' _Sakura thought

"Oh never mind. I found some right next to the lunch. heheh." Naruto chuckled and began munching away. Sakura was incredibly nervous. She didn't want him to eat the food. She didn't want him to eat the food rejected by Sasuke. She didn't want him to eat the food she had worked so hard to make for someone else who didn't even give her the time of day.

Her eyes widened slightly. '_Why do you like Sasuke so much?' _she remembered him say. She was wondering why herself. It was getting more and more difficult trying to remember why she liked him. It wasn't even love anymore, she was trying to figure out _why_ she liked_ him_. She always thought she loved him, now it was like trying to solve a rubix cube. (not as hard as you'd think... the rubix cube I mean heheh.)

"Mmm It's really good. Did you make this all by yourself?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"You like it? Um I had my mom help me out." Sakura said feeling a little warm.

"It's no ramen," a tick formed on Sakura's head, "but it's delicious. I really like it." Naruto said, but it wasn't enough to calm the slightly irked pink haired kunoichi.

"It's no ramen? It's no RAMEN? Ramen isn't even that good." Sakura said crossing her arms. Naruto slumped his shoulders. There is no excuse for dishonoring ramen.

"Take that back." Naruto said.

"Nooo." Sakura said prolonging the word.

"Take it back." Naruto said raising his voice.

"Why should I?" Sakura asked.

"Fine. Then how about we settle this in a spar?" Naruto asked.

"Wh-what?" Sakura asked genuinely surprised. Naruto wanted to fight her... for ramen. Did he really like ramen that much? She was a little scared. Naruto was going to fight her and she didn't know if she would be able to take him on, especially not after the wave mission. She had doubts about her abilities as a kunoichi, but she wasn't about to let him intimidate her. She was going to try her hardest and she was going beat the crap out of him even if she didn't have as much chakra as he did.

"You can apologize now or apologize later, but you are gonna say sorry Sakura." Naruto said pointing the chopsticks at her.

"FINE! I'll fight you." Sakura said angrily.

"Alright then I'll meet you at our training grounds in half an hour. I have to go change." Naruto said handing Sakura the empty boxed lunch. He ran towards his home to get a new set of clothes.

"I need to think of a way to beat Naruto." Sakura said to herself as she started walking towards the training grounds.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

Ino had cleaned herself and was going to head home until she saw Naruto talking with Sakura. She was jealous. Naruto was talking to Sakura and she was jealous. She wasn't jealous that Sakura was talking to Naruto; she was jealous that Naruto was able to talk to Sakura so easily. She remembered when she was able to have a meaningful conversation with Sakura. Before Sasuke had become Mr. Popular, Sakura and Ino were still friends.

"Is he eating her bento?" Ino whispered. Did Naruto leave to meet Sakura or was it just a coincidence? Did Sakura make that bento for Naruto or was that just a coincidence too? Was it really possible to have two coincidences without being too suspicious? And why was he smiling so much while eating the bento?

"That little-" Ino mumbled. Maybe she was a little jealous that Sakura was hanging out with Naruto so casually. Then she noticed Sakura had crossed her arms and Naruto was pointing the chopsticks at her angrily.

'_Are they arguing? What are they arguing about? Damn it. I need to find out what's happening.' _Ino pondered. She saw Naruto run off and decided to follow him for some answers, but then she looked at Sakura and thought about the many times they had fun together. (no pervy.)_  
><em>

"I'll try to make amends later. I really want answers now." She said and ran off after Naruto.

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187: **Please review and I really don't mind if you guys give me some ideas.

Oh and there was a scarface reference in the last chap incase u didn't notice.

Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think.


	20. Making amends

**Check187:** Very sorry I took long on making this chap, but I don't think that's my fault. I blame the schools for making all these projects due on the same day. It's like the teachers gathered together to make life a living hell.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic...

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto... <strong>_

Naruto was on his way home when he suddenly felt like someone was following him. He began taking different routes to his house, afraid this stranger was going to do something to him. He had never once stopped to look back. He had been chased before, but this tension was completely different. He had been able to shake his pursuer after a couple of buildings and houses.

"Finally. Phew! Well better get ready..." Naruto said when he suddenly thought of his little dispute with Sakura. '_Oh crap... What have I done? I don't want to fight Sakura. I still have to go; she's expecting me to fight her... Gah! I really can't think of anything to get out of this,'_ he thought to himself sadly.

He picked up a few of his clean clothes and got dressed. Naruto ran out the door trying to think of ways of defeating Sakura without hurting her. After all, he still had his priorities so he still thought she should repent for disrespecting ramen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>_**_ Ino_...**

"*Pant* *pant* That mother...*pant* fu-" Ino was about to say when she plopped right on the floor. She was tired and then a thought had finally occurred to her.

"Uggh Why didn't *pant* I wait at his house? I guess I'll have to think ahead next time." Ino said picking herself back up.

"Where could he be? I just wanna know what- ahh!" Ino yelled dodging the herd of girls running towards an unknown location.

"Hey Ino. Didn't you here? Sasuke is going to swim and you know what that means don't you? He's gonna take off his shirt. EEEEEEE!" a random girl squealed.

"Oh um... I'm really tired right now so you can go on without me. Heh," Ino said still catching her breath.

"huh? If you say so," The random girl said running with the rest.

"Uggh I'm tired of pretending. It's such a drag... *Blink* *blink* I need to start getting out more." Ino said out loud.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura...<strong>_

Sakura had been waiting a little longer than she wanted to. Her patience was running very thin and she wanted to get this fight over with. She had her plan ready and now all she wanted was to get this stupid fight over with. She didn't even want to fight anymore.

"I shouldn't have agreed to fight him." Sakura said. She saw Naruto coming towards her and she started to feel anxious.

"Hey Sakura-chan. Are you ready?" Naruto asked with confidence even though he was regretting his stubbornness to call it off.

"Definitely! You're going down Naruto," Sakura said.

"Alright then lets do this," Naruto said.

Sakura began by taking out a kunai. She observed Naruto's movements ready to strike when he made a move. Naruto had made a single hand seal and just like that, he was already going to use his infamous jutsu.

"**Shadow clone jutsu!"** Naruto yelled forming a couple of clones. Each one ran towards her while the original stayed behind. The original looked at the clones rush in, but when they got close they hesitated to attack. Sakura also noticed the clones' hesitation, but it only served to make her angry.

"Naruto. What are you doing? Aren't you going to fight me?" Sakura yelled.

'_What are my clones doing? This is supposed to be a fight. I guess I'll just have to do it myself,'_ Naruto thought as he began running towards Sakura. He felt his body get heavier and and he felt an unnerving feeling swell inside his stomach.

"I can't... I can't fight you. It's not that you're not strong enough. I just can't find myself hurting you," Naruto said whispering the last part.

"I'm not gonna let that slide Naruto. You're fighting whether you want to or not!" Sakura said running towards him ready to attack.

She began throwing kunai and other small knives until she was close enough to fight him in hand-to-hand combat. Sakura threw a right jab and followed with a strong left punch. Naruto blocked her first punch and dodged her second one. She reared back her left fist ready to strike, but Naruto jumped back. He was still trying to figure out how to stop her without hurting her.

Sakura was getting ready to throw another barrage of kunai at Naruto. He took out a kunai ready to dodge or deflect any that he couldn't avoid. He suddenly had an idea. Dodging the incoming projectiles, Naruto was trying to get closer to his clones. When Naruto did reach his clones, he told them his plan.

"What are you doing? Fight!" Sakura yelled getting impatient. She jumped right at him throwing a strong right punch.

"Oh no," Naruto said as she landed the punch on his stomach.

*Poof*

"Huh?" Sakura said confused.  
>"I forgot about the clones," she then said.<p>

"Catch us if you can," A clone said his hands on either side of his head and his tongue sticking out. This only served to make Sakura even angrier.

"Grr. Naruto get back here!" Sakura yelled following all of the clones. They ran for a short while until Naruto's clones started to spread out. Sakura stopped upon seeing them. She was trying to figure out what they were doing.

"What are you doing now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Now! Get her! If we capture her, its the same as winning. Right?" A clone asked.

"Definitely," Another clone responded.

'_Capture? Oh no. Gotta think fast,'_ Sakura thought punching a clone in the face. She performed a couple of hand seals before she lifted her hand above her head ready to punch. Her hand was caught by another clone.

*poof*

"Huh?" was the clone's response.

*Clunk*

A log had fallen on the floor where Sakura had been.

"Oh nice trick, but I can tell you're running out of options. Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He was starting to enjoy this. He was getting into the fight and he was starting to have fun.

"I won't lose!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura threw a punch at Naruto only to find out it was another clone. She landed a side kick on a clone and was about to throw a punch until a clone grabbed her wrist.

"Huh?"

Another clone grabbed her free arm. She looked at both of the clones. They were so close to her. Then the original Naruto was right in front of her beaming with a smile. Slightly blushing, Sakura looked down to cover her face.

"You won," She mumbled.

"Yeah I know, but you still didn't say sorry for the ramen," Naruto said.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said.

"Sorry for what?" Naruto said.

"Sorry for the ramen," Sakura said. It was over. There wasn't anything she could do and now she considered herself the weakest of the team. There was absolutely nothing she could do to contribute to the team. She felt helpless.

"C'mon Sakura. You need to start training more. Hey. Are you alright? C'mon look at me," Naruto lifted her chin with his finger. She showed a look of surprise and her cheeks were red. The clones were still holding on to her.

"Ah I'm sorry!" Naruto exclaimed nervously. His clones pulled away scratching their heads sheepishly.

"It's fine. Naruto," Sakura said rubbing her left arm with her right hand.

"Well um if you ever need help training, then just give me a call," Naruto said running away while the remaining few of his clones disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What is this feeling? I can't seem to calm down," Sakura said after Naruto left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With<strong>** Naruto, in his house**__**...**_

"Why do I feel this way? I love Ino, but my heart is stilling beating this fast," Naruto said, his hand placed over the left side of his chest. He was leaning on a wall before he started sliding down into a sitting position.

"I know she likes Sasuke, but I still don't understand. I didn't think I would actually care for Sakura the same way I care for Ino. How could I confuse _pretending_ with 'real life'?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

Ino was walking from Naruto's house. Apparently they didn't notice each other when they crossed paths, but Ino did notice Sakura walking alone.

"Hey forehead!" Ino yelled using her hands to echo the sound louder.

"Uggh what do you want? Pig," Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing much. Just wanted to have a little chat with the pink haired billboard brow," Ino said casually.

"Grr. Ok whatever. Lets get this over with," Sakura said.

"How about we grab a bite to eat then?" Ino asked.

"Sure," Sakura agreed.

"Ok then, where would you like to go?" Ino asked.

"Geez Ino. You're acting as if this was a date," Sakura said.

"Not in your life forehead," Ino said glaring at her, but Sakura glared right back at her.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Huh pig," Sakura said.

"Ahh whatever. I just wanted to tell you something over lunch that's it. If you still wanna remain rivals, then that's all on you," Ino said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said, let's talk over lunch. I'm starving," Ino said.  
>'<em>I think I'm starting to sound too much like Naruto,'<em> Ino thought.

"Alright," Sakura replied and they both left to get some lunch.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto... <em><strong><br>**_**

Naruto had taken a shower and left to train in his teams' training grounds. He noticed Sasuke was training so he decided to make his presence known. Sasuke was lining his kunai, preparing to throw it when he was caught off guard by a familiar scream.

"HEY Sasuke!" Naruto yelled making Sasuke miss the target he was practicing on.

"What do you want? Dobe," Sasuke said.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to let you know you suck. So now I'm leaving," Naruto said. He wasn't going to train while his arrogant teammate was practicing, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Tch. You couldn't beat me no matter how much you train. And I'm certain you wish you could," Sasuke said trying to provoke Naruto.

"What was that? Uchiha," Naruto asked.

"I said you Cant. Beat. Me Uzumaki," Sasuke said.

"Oh we'll just see about that. Me and you. One on one. Right now. A competition on who can throw kunai better," Naruto said.

"You're on," Sasuke said, content with his success.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At a restaurant with Ino and Sakura...<strong>_

They had already ordered their meal and had sat in silence for a while now.

'_Ok. How do I start? I mean I want us to be friends again, but should I tell her that I'm with Naruto? No. I can't tell her. What should I do?' _Ino thought.

"Ino-pig."

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to talk, so what do you want?" Sakura asked.

"Well I want us to stop fighting. More than that, I wanted to tell you that I don't like Sasuke. Actually, I like someone else," Ino said fiddling with her thumbs while thinking about Naruto.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you that," Ino said.

"Then how do I know you're not trying to trick me?" Sakura asked.

"Well I guess you don't, but I'm not going to betray him," Ino said.

"So you're already with him? Wait that means you have a boyfriend. You got a boyfriend?" Sakura asked while Ino smiled.

"Yeah I do and if you still like Sasuke, then I think I can help you," Ino said.

"Nah I'd rather do it myself," Sakura said.

"Here are your meals. Is there anything else I can get you?" The waiter asked.

"Oh no thanks," Sakura said.

"Ok then," the waiter said leaving.

"So you are sure you don't want any help with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Positive and thanks Ino," Sakura said.

"Not a problem Sakura," Ino said.

They both shivered.

"That felt weird," Sakura said.

"Yeah soooo not normal," Ino said.

...

"Ahahaha," they laughed together.

"I guess I could get used to this," Sakura asked.

"Good, because I missed this," Ino said starting to eat her meal.

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187:** Hope you enjoyed that chap.

More reviews = faster chaps.


	21. Getting ready for the Chunin Exams

**Check187:** I'm pretty sure if we go at them with pitchforks and torches or guns and roses, then surely they'll let us keep the things we enjoy reading heheh.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic...

* * *

><p><strong>Getting ready for the chunin exams. <strong>(Unoriginal, I know.)

_**With Naruto and Sakura...**_

"Those sand guys from yesterday were weird huh Sakura," Naruto said walking with his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but we got to find out about the chunin-exams. All-in-all, I think we should train," Sakura said.

"Wha-? Really? You wanna train?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. We need to get stronger in case we take the exams," Sakura said.

"Well yeah. I know that. It's just that I didn't think you'd take my offer seriously and so soon," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Are you saying you're taking it back?" Sakura asked.

"No, no, no ,no. I wouldn't go back on my word. SOOooo~... do we train now or later?" Naruto asked.

"Not now; we have to meet Kakashi at a bridge," Sakura said.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With<em> _Ino_...**

"Yes! Looks like we're gonna participate in the chunin-exams," Ino said throwing a fist in the air while holding her application slip in her other hand.

"Can you be any more annoying," Shikamaru said.

"What was that?" Ino asked in a frustrated tone.

"N-nothing," He said.  
>'<em>That temper of hers might be the only thing we need for the chunin-exams. Man, what a drag,' <em>Shikamaru thought.

"*Munch* I don't know, you guys. *Munch* I heard the chunin-exams are very hard *munch* and I bet the other ninjas are a lot stronger than we are," Choji said.

"Don't sweat it Choji. We can handle this. All we need is the proper motivation," Ino said yanking his chips away.

"HEY! Give those back!" Choji exclaimed.

"You're gonna have to catch me to get them," Ino said running off as fast as she could.

"Troublesome woman. Choji might just run her over. Doesn't she know that? Man, what a drag. Well at least she didn't make me run," Shikamaru said out loud.

"INOOoo!" Choji yelled running after Ino.

"Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm... not sure where I was going with that," Ino said running around Shikamaru. Shikamaru's eyes widened because he knew that Choji would not let anything stand in his way to get to his food. Shikamaru began running when he saw Choji.

"No Choji! Wait!" Shikamaru said running slightly behind Ino.

"Heheh You didn't think I'd forget about you, did you?" Ino mocked as she looked behind her.

_'Troublesome woman,' _Shikamaru thought.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At night with team<strong>** 7...**_

"So are you guys ok?" Sasuke asked since they had recently been attacked by some ninjas from another village.

"Yeah I'm fine," Sakura said.

"I'm ok and my chunin slip is ok too," Naruto said patting his pocket.

"Apparently, the chunin-exams are serious," Sasuke said.  
>'<em>This might be worth it after all. I definitely want to face <strong>him<strong>,' _Sasuke thought while the image of Gaara appeared in his mind.

"Yeah well we're serious too and we'll totally kick ass in the chunin-exams. Believe it," Naruto said throwing a fist in the air. (bet you miss that huh?)

"Hn," was the last sound Sasuke said before take his long lonely trek home. (LLOOOOOONNEEEERRR! wish I could actually say that to his face.)

"Well then shall we go train?" Sakura asked.

"Don't you think its getting late? The chunin exams are Tomorrow and we should be ready for them. If we train now, we'll only get tired," Naruto said.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Sakura said feeling more depressed than when Sasuke rejected her.

"We could train some other time. Besides I think I'm hungry," Naruto said holding his stomach.

"Oh well I guess I could grab a bite to eat too," Sakura said.

"Huh?" Naruto responded.

"Oh lets just go to Ichiraku's," Sakura said pulling Naruto's hand as she made her journey towards Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"Ok I guess," Naruto said while being dragged away.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Ino...<em>**

Choji had finally gotten his chips back and Shikamaru was sitting on the floor completely tired. Ino, on the other hand, was holding a grin the entire time. She was content that her team was finally getting the exercise they needed. Her teammates were dead tired, yet she still wanted to continue training them.

"Alrighty then, who's up for some sit ups?" Ino said with a smile.

"Y-you're the devil," Shikamaru whispered.

"Excuse me?" Ino said.

"I said um... I'm a rebel?" Shikamaru tried.

"Oh ok then," She bought it.

'_She bought it? She bought it! hahah, yes! I thought she was gonna chew my ass out for sure. Good thing she didn't hear me,'_ Shikamaru thought.

"Can we take a lunch break?" Choji asked.

"No," Ino said.

"Actually, I think it's dinner time at my place. Oh so sorry Ino, looks like I have to leave," Shikamaru said getting the idea from Choji. He ran away before he had to do any more work.

"Oh me too. I almost forgot heheh. Later Ino," Choji said running behind Shikamaru.

"Hey! Come back here. We need to train, aw man. They're gone," Ino said looking down to the floor with a sad expression.

"So you've been training Shikamaru and Choji?"

"Huh, Oh hey sensei," Ino said now noticing Asuma.

"How about I buy you something to eat for all your hard work? What do you say?" Asuma asked.

"Sensei, what would Kurenai-sensei say about you asking me on a date?" Ino teased.

"What! No, this isn't about-... I'm not in lo-... I wasn't trying to ask you ou-... uggh," Asuma stammered.

"Relax sensei. I'll just go by myself. Who knows? Maybe I'll meet someone cute," Ino said thinking about Naruto while her sensei slumped his shoulders.

"Is it really that obvious?" Ino heard Asuma from a distance and giggled.

* * *

><p><strong><em>With Naruto and Sakura...<em>**

"Oh man I can't wait for my ramen," Naruto said excitedly.

"*Sigh* Can't you be a little more quiet?" Sakura asked.

"Not when it comes to ramen heheh," Ayame said handing Naruto two bowls of ramen.

"Ho boy! Thank you Ayame-chan," Naruto said.

"No problem," Ayame said twirling her big spoon around her finger.

"You must really like ramen huh Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Yup," was his simple reply.

"D-do you like ramen more than m-,"

"Hey there Billboard brow, Naruto!" Ino greeted loudly surprising both Naruto and Sakura.

"Uggh what are you doing here Ino-pig?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes. She still thought Ino could be annoying sometimes.

"Oh nothing much. I just wanted to grab a bite to eat. What have you guys been doing?" Ino asked sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto watched her perplexedly.

'_What are you up to Ino?' _Naruto wondered. He grabbed his chopsticks and began eating his food while analyzing the situation in front of him.

"Well our team got ambushed and we each took care of it," Sakura said proudly. She had finally received her food, so she began eating.

"Hmm... That's cool I guess, but did you get one of these?" Ino said holding up her application slip proudly, but Naruto and Sakura weren't so impressed. They both took out their own slips, holding them in front of Ino's face with a nonchalant expression on their face while they continued to eat their delicious food.

"Uh... Oh," Ino said now feeling a bit pathetic. She would except this kind of attitude from Sakura, but not from Naruto.

"Hn," Naruto said, his eye's widening. Ino had placed her hands under the table.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Ayame asked.

"Mnh hothing," Naruto being muffled by the noodles in his mouth. Ino had been rubbing a lower region of his that just wouldn't calm down no matter how hard he tried.

*Bonk*

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Ayame said holding her spoon on the side of her hips. Meanwhile, Naruto wast tending to his injured head caused by the very same spoon. By then, Ino had pulled her hand away to cover her mouth while she giggled.

"That hurt," Naruto said.

"Well you should really learn your manners Naruto," Ino said giggling. Naruto sent a glare her way, but she just winked at him.

'_This is really strange. Ino has never been this nice to Naruto,' _Sakura thought.  
>'<strong><em>Cha, She's not gonna steal<em> _hi_-,'** Sakura had shaken her inner self's thoughts. She didn't want her to finish that sentence.

"You and I need to talk," Ino whispered into Naruto's ear. She had not forgotten that Naruto was with Sakura after their little fun was over and she was not about to let him off that easy.

Or maybe not

"Well I got to go. I'll see you later," Naruto said in a hurry. Ino's eye twitched. Her original plan was waiting until Naruto finished and they were both alone to talk, but he suddenly left.

"I guess I have to go too," Sakura said exhausted.

"Well looks like we're closing up for the night." Ayame said closing the ramen shop.

...

"Huh? Wait!" Ino said feeling abandoned.

...

A gust of wind passed by swaying her hair.

"What the hell? I didn't even get to eat," Ino screamed.  
>"Hoah, I'm so tired," Ino said walking back home. She shivered slightly from the cold breeze that passed by her. She was suddenly covered by a warm orange sweater.<p>

"Hey Ino," Naruto greeted walking beside her. She looked down to him with her eyes a bit wide. Well it's only right for her to look down since she was slightly taller.

"You dummy," Ino said holding on to his arm.

"Um Ino-"

"Relax. No one is going to be out this late," Ino interrupted him snuggling deeper into him.

"If you say so," Naruto complied.

"So," She began in a serious tone of voice, "what exactly were you doing with Sakura that two days ago?"

"Huh?" was his clever response.

"You know, when you were eating Sakura's bento. What were you doing?" She said still walking with her arm around his shoulder.

"Oh well she was sad, so I wanted to cheer her up. That's all. I'm pretty sure Sasuke rejected her bento, so I took a bite. It was good and I liked it, so I kept eating. And then she disrespected ramen," Naruto said, but this was the part where everything started to make sense to Ino.

*Smack*

Ino had smacked her own face.

'_So that's what happened. That's why they got into a little fight. I really had nothing to worry about. My idiot just got into another fight that's all. Yeah... my idiot,' _Ino thought contently.

"That looked like it hurt," Naruto said before he tiptoed up and pecked her forehead.

"So what happened after," Ino said.

"Well I beat her and she apologized. Oh and then I went back to the training grounds to train a bit more, but I saw Sasuke there. I didn't wanna stay but the guy said he was better than me. We made a little competition and it ended up in a draw," Naruto explained.

"So you both hit all the targets?" Ino asked sincerely impressed.

"No I kinda threw an explosive kunai and we couldn't tell who won," Naruto said making her giggle.

"Only you would do something like that," Ino teased.

"Nuh uh, if you keep bullying me like that, then I'm not gonna go easy on you next time," Naruto said leaning towards her ear, his voice getting deeper and huskier towards the end. Her face had become completely red with excitement.

"Meh, Maybe next time. I'll see you Tomorrow," Naruto said running home.

"Ok he's getting better at that and I guess I deserved it," Ino said closing the orange sweater to warm her self even better while she walked home.

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187:** Hope you enjoyed that chap. I told my friend about this fic and he told me the only thing confusing about it was the review thing so here's me being a bit more specific-

The more reviews for the current chap than the previous chap the faster I update.

Don't worry about the whole being "expelled" from this site thing, if you guys personally send an email or start a petition or something, then they'll most likely take it back. Pleas include me in that petition, I'm too lazy to do it myself.

Oh and please review.


	22. The Reason

**Check187: **Guess who's back. It's me heheh SOOoo sorry I took so long to update. as compensation I made this chapter a little longer.

Anyways, on with the fic...

* * *

><p><strong>The reason<strong>

_**With Naruto at night...**_

_'The Chunin Exams...I wonder who will be there,'_ Naruto thought as he stared at the stars while laying on top of his roof.

_'Sakura-chan,' _His thoughts filled with a variation of the same question. When had he started feeling this way for the pink haired girl? It didn't make sense. It was all supposed to be his cover story. He had openly admitted to liking Sakura so that no one would suspect his true feelings for Ino, but now he was so confused.

_**Flash back...**_

* * *

><p><em>"Aahh Come on. Spill who do you like Naruto?" Kiba asked. Akamaru barked playfully.<em>

_"Yeah tell us. There's gotta be someone in the class you like," Choji asked while he opened a bag of chips._

_"I don't really like anybody," Naruto said while looking to his left._

_"My dad says people avoid eye contact when they try to lie. So who is it Naruto? Is it Ako? huh?" Shikamaru asked. Seeing Naruto starting to sweat had made him smirk._

_"What!? N-no! I don't like Ako. Look, I don't really have anyone I like and since when have you been Mr. Detective?" Naruto asked as he started to panic Seeing Shikamaru's smirk slowly leave his face had momentarily relieved his stress._

_"Classic deflection. You're lying again," Shikamaru said laying down._

_"Lazy bum,"_

_"Hey yeah, stop changing the subject and tell us who you like. We told you who we like-" Kiba said._

_"No you didn't!" Naruto exclaimed holding his ground against the stubborn Inuzuka._

_"Well ... we'll tell after you tell, so hurry up and say it," Kiba demanded._

_"Why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked glaring at Kiba._

_"Uggh Don't you get it? So that we don't go competing for the same girl. Wouldn't want you to feel too disappointed if we do start competing. Me being an alpha male and all," Kiba said confidently._

_"Oh whatever dog breath. I'm not worried," Naruto said walking away._

_"What a drag," Shikamaru said as he watched Naruto leave._

_"So who do you like Shikamaru?" Kiba asked making Shikamaru sweat-drop._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back interuption...<strong>_

"You should get some rest on an actual mattress Naruto," Kakashi stated standing beside Naruto.

"Uh yeah you're right. heheh I wasn't keeping track of time. Thanks sensei," Naruto said as he jumped down to his front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto," Kakashi said.

"Yeah, later." Naruto said as he walked in to his flat. But there was no way he'd be able to get some sleep. He had too much on his mind and it wasn't going away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Sakura...<strong>_

Sakura had gone straight to her room when she arrived at her house. Her very pink room. She was gonna redecorate some things soon. Maybe add one orange thing. She shook her head. She wasn't really thinking about Naruto already. Was she? When had things become so complicated.

_'Naruto... is a big fat dummy,' _Sakura huffed as she plopped on her bed hugging her pillow. She wasn't going to accept the fact that she had started to li-. She shook her head again. Her eyes shimmered with a wavering hope.

"I still like Sasuke. I don't like Naruto-kun?...Uggh what's wrong with me?" Sakura asked her self. She had completely let the fact that she used an honorific on naruto instead of sasuke slipped by while she worried about her emotions.

_'Ahh Screw it. I'm just gonna sleep it off,'_ Were Sakura's final thoughts as she started to drift to sleep. Unfortunately for her, her dream took the form of a long forgotten memory.

_**Flash back...**_

* * *

><p><em>Sakura had been r<em>_unning for a while. She had finally gotten an idea on how to win the affections of a certain Uchiha. She had been trying to look for him when she suddenly bumped into the last person she wanted to see._

_"Oops, I'm sorry," Naruto said when he fell down from the sudden impact. He stood up and offered Sakura a hand. She looked at his hand and stood up without his help._

_"Watch where you're going. Oh have you seen Sasuke around?" Sakura asked._

_"Nah, I haven't seen him," Naruto replied._

_"Uggh where is he, I can't find him anywhere," Sakura complained as she left the blond._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back end...<strong>_

While the dream had ended a new dream had taken its place. She had begun tossing and turning at some of the memories that seemed to play in her sleep. Each dream had been about how she mistreated or harshly ignored the blond. She had felt remorse over the treatment of her blond teammate, but subconsciously she had already decided she wasn't going to ignore him any more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day with Naruto...<strong>_

Naruto woke up still sleepy. His eyes were very irritated. Looking at his clock he decided that he needed to get up. Willing himself to commit his daily morning routines, brushing his teeth, taking a shower, the usual. As he made his way to the kitchen, he grabbed two ingredients to the one of the two best meals he could cook...cereal. As he pored the milk into his cereal, he began to think of the chunin exams which lead to him thinking about his teammates which lead to him thinking about his emerald green eyed friend and teammate.

_'Damnit,'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back ...<strong>_

_Her hair smelled like that wild cherry shampoo. Her green eyes so full of eagerness and hope. She had a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Her lips. He couldn't stop staring at her lips until she walked away._

_A little jealousy had crept into Naruto's gut. Why was she always thinking about the stupid Uchiha. What did Sasuke have that he didn't? Why was Sasuke so much popular than he was? He was nice to everyone... well maybe some people... ok maybe a select few were safe from his pranks. All of the girls liked Sasu-_

_"HEL-lo!" Naruto exclaimed as he felt his butt being pinched._

_"Hey Naruto," Ino greeted smirking while putting her hands behind her back._

_"Um What are you doing?" Naruto asked._

_"Pinching a very nice piece of-"_

_"Okay, it's the middle of the day, and we're in the middle of the road. People could see you," Naruto said._

_"Do you see anyone here?" Ino said holding a very cat like face. As he looked around he notice the street was deserted. _

_"Yeah well We should still be careful," Naruto said while pulling Ino close by her hips._

_"Oh look out, little kid," Ino said moving away from him. Apparently, they didn't notice the small child playing ninja. _

_"What? Oh you meant the little kid over their I thought... Never mind," Naruto said turning around and looking at the child playing with his fake shuriken. He had thought she meant him. He wasn't really fond of being called little, small, short stack, pint-sized weasel, etc. _

_"I'll see you later," Ino said as she walked away._

_"Later," Naruto said. He never particularly liked seeing her leave, but he love watching her go._

_Later at their usual place..._

_Naruto was standing there. He needed to talk to Ino about alibis. Who they 'liked' was going to be key in their alibis. How were they suppose to fool any one that they didn't have a relationship when they mostly openly talked to each other?_

_"Hey there," Ino greeted._

_"Hey," Naruto greeted by kissing her._

_"So what's up," Ino asked._

_"We need to talk about who we 'like' so that people don't find out about our secret," Naruto said making air quotations when he said 'like'._

_"What do you mean? I already 'like' Sasuke. Oh you mean for you. Shoot. Your right. You don't have someone you can pretend to like," Ino said realizing the predicament._

_"I know and today they were asking me about it," Naruto said._

_"Well who do you think is pretty in the class, besides me of course," Ino said with a little pride in her voice._

_"Well Sakura is kinda pretty and she really likes Sasuke so she probably won't pay attention to what I do or say," Naruto said._

_"That's perfect, we stopped being friends over him," Ino said._

_"What? That's not right... why would you stop being friends for that?" Naruto asked._

_"Well when I started to pretend to like Sasuke she found out and she ended it. She started calling me her rival, but before I could try to say any thing, she turned around and left," Ino said._

_"Have you tried making up with her?" Naruto asked._

_"Nah who cares about that forehead girl, all I need is you," Ino said leaning closer to him._

_"I should be saying stuff like that," Naruto said._

_"Heheh don't be silly I wear the pants in this relationship," Ino said before being picked up by Naruto._

_"Oh yeah I don't think so," Naruto said kissing her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back interrupted<strong>**...**_(by the way this particular flashback was way before they made up, so no questions about that plz)

"Oh shit the chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran out the door. He didn't want to make his teammates wait and he definitely didn't want to start the infamous habit of his white haired, sharingan eyed, mask covered, sensei.

As he ran to the meeting spot, the first thing he noticed was the bubbly pink hair of his teammate. She looked at him and smiled. A strange warmth filled his chest and he momentarily stopped. These feelings felt extremely similar to the ones he felt for Ino. Guilt started to creep on him, and fear was right around the corner. He didn't like this. He was confused and he was probably over thinking this. Yeah that had to be it.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted. He smiled. Her heart was ready to jump out and punch her in the face. Why? Why had she felt like that was the only thing she could say? She was scared of what the next words to escape her mouth were going to be. She didn't trust herself. Sakura looked at Sasuke. He was so quiet. Sure he was cool and collected with an emo rockstar attitude, but it was strange how empty she felt for him. He was no longer the dreamy boy she thought she loved. He was just a boy.

"Hey Sakura-chan, faggot." Naruto greeted them both.

"Prick," Sasuke said holding out a fist to bump which Naruto complied to as they bumped fists.

"Well no time to waste. Let's get going," Naruto said.

Team 7 walked along the halls, climbing a flight of stairs where they heard commotion in the the distance. Upon arrival, they noticed two genin on the floor. They both seemed hurt. Some people said hurting a girl was too much, to which the two chunin standing by a door responded that they weren't fit to be in the chunin exams if they had that thought process. At this point, the Uchiha made his presence known. For a brief moment they discussed before the chunin made an attempt to kick Sasuke which in turn made him react and he tried to throw kick of his own. Fortunately, the green suited ninja known as Rock Lee had broken the fight before it begun by blocking both kicks.

Lee's teammates had confronted him about the display of power. He had no excuse to justify his actions. So instead of coming up with an excuse he walked up to Sakura and proclaimed his love at first sight. Seeing Lee trying to catch the positive attention of Sakura, but failing miserably, had reminded Naruto of a the time he had publicly admitted how much he _liked _Sakura.

_**Flashback...**_

* * *

><p><em>Ino was having second thoughts about Sakura being the girl Naruto 'liked'. She was beginning to think that maybe it wasn't such a good idea, but after some more careful reassurance from Naruto she was slowly excepting it.<em>

_"I'm telling you Ino, Sakura is the safest bet. She really likes Sasuke. That's the only thing she's got in that brain of hers. Bet you 20 bucks I'll get rejected," Naruto said holding out his hand. Since the street was coincidentally deserted again, he thought it was safe to hold hands._

_"Uggh Ok fine, but if we're gonna do thi- If _you're _gonna do this, then you're gonna do it right. C'mon lets go to my parents shop," Ino said grabbing the extended arm and pulling him to the general direction of her parents' shop._

_"Woah hey Ino! What do you mean?" Naruto asked, clueless as ever. Why the hell did he have to go to a flower shop?_

_"Are you saying everything you do is just cute and spontaneous? You don't even plan what you say to me?" Ino asked still pulling knowing that Konoha was specifically quiet and docile around this time of day._

_"Well I just tell you my honest feelings and yeah if I see a pretty flower that you might like I pick it for you," Naruto responded smiling his genuine blushing smile. What do you expect? He was just called cute. Give him a break._

_"Damn," She whispered sprouting a blush of her own, but Naruto couldn't see it._

_"Well? What are we doing?" Naruto asked._

_"You're gonna give a flower to Sakura in front of people, so that they think you like her," Ino said._

_"OOohh that's smart, Hey Ino?" Naruto asked._

_"Yeah?"_

_"You're pretty," Naruto said giving her a peck on the cheek._

_"Do you really not know what you're doing?" she asked ready to pounce on the boy._

_"Heheh," oh he knew. He was a quick learner and now that he had understood what she meant, he knew just how much of an affect he had on her._

_"Baka," She whispered arriving at the shop._

_"So which one do I grab? Do I just pick any or do I go for a cliché flower?" Naruto asked looking at the variety of flowers on display._

_"Here. Go with this one, and these and this. Yup that looks perfect," Ino said holding up a bouquet of a rose surrounded by red tulips surrounded by some lilacs and a couple of Sakura petals._

_"Ok," Naruto said looking at Ino creating a bundle of flowers._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back end...<strong>_

"Naruto? Hey Naruto. C'mon let's go," Sakura called out to him.

"Oh sorry Sakura-chan. I was spacing out there for a sec," Naruto said looking at Lee sulking by the wall. Lee had been rejected by Sakura, but that didn't explain why the guy with the those weird pupil-less white eyes was staring at Sasuke in frustration. As he thought about it he realized he didn't care so he shrugged it off.

"So Sasuke? Who's your boy friend?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled while Sakura looked confused.

"Oh well you seemed to be having a lovely argument with the gentleman with long hair, I assumed you knew him," Naruto said with a fancy voice.

"Uggh stop that. He just wanted to know who I was. Not that its any of your business. That came out wro-"

"Oh-ho-hooo so I struck a nerve. A little secret that I wasn't supposed to know hmmm? So, so. What's his name?" Naruto asked. Ironically, he was in a similar situation. The only difference was that he hadn't been caught yet.

"Whatever," Sasuke said ignoring him.

"What an odd name to give a child," Naruto said earning a giggle from Sakura.

"Would you stop using that voice? Its annoying," Sasuke said irritated at how much Naruto could get under his skin.

"Hey you with the attitude! Hold on," Lee's voice had reached the ears' of team 7. His appearance had three separate reactions. Naruto was slightly confused. Why would Lee come after being rejected? Sakura was freaked and a little scared. The guy was relentless and not in the good way. Sasuke was indifferent to the whole situation. He was still slightly annoyed at Naruto for his stupid teasing, but Lee showed up, slowing him down from getting to the chunin exams.

"What do you want?" Sasuke said somewhat annoyed.

"I want to fight right here and right now," Lee declared.

"You wanna fight me here and now, huh?" Sasuke asked. He was going to unleash his anger for Naruto's teasing on this pathetic weakling. Sasuke suddenly felt like he should thank the poor sap with hairy eyebrows , but he wouldn't. Pride is funny that way huh?

"Yes," Lee responded.

"People just adore you, don't they Sasuke?" Naruto asked. While a fight had started between Sasuke and Lee, Naruto remembered how many times those words had been proven true.

_**Flash back...**_

* * *

><p><em>It was a day like any other except Naruto had a special bouquet to give Sakura. He noticed her standing by the gates of the academy. She was waiting for someone and Naruto could guess who it was. He made his way towards her and prepared to give her the bouquet. Sakura was among other people. They weren't close to her or anything but they were there.<em>

_"Hey Sakura these are for you. Would you go on a date with me?" Naruto asked handing her the bouquet._

_"No. Now go away I'm waiting for Sasuke-kun," Sakura said shoving the flowers away from her._

_"Aww c'mon Sakura. Just one date," Naruto asked again. His plan was working like a charm, but he couldn't help but feel a little dejected._

_"I said no. Go away," Sakura rudely responded looking over Naruto to see if she could spot Sasuke before anyone else did._

_'It worked. Not a doubt in my mind heheh,' Naruto thought as he walked away from her, but not before noticing some people looking at him and gossiping. He looked at Ino and nodded. She nodded back and they both entered the classroom before everyone else._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash back end...<strong>_

The fight between Sasuke and Lee had finished. It was quick and strange. There was a giant turtle with an adult version of Rock Lee standing on it.

"That was fast," Naruto said looking at Sakura tend to the wounded Uchiha.

"Bite me, ass whole," Sasuke said.

"Naah I don't wanna catch the emo," Naruto replied.

"The what?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Hey Sakura, that turtle was talking just a moment ago, wasn't it?" Naruto asked pointing to the turtle.

"Yeah," She responded.

"So turtles can be sensei's too?" Naruto asked.

"That's a stupid question," Sasuke said irritated.

"Get bent," Naruto responded nonchalantly.

"C'mon Lee. Show me what you got!" The adult Lee look-alike who was recently introduced as Gai said.

"Hai sensei!" Lee shouted.

"Hey wait a minute. You guys can't just take off like that," Naruto said.

"Yeah, what about the chunin exams?" Sakura added.

"Oh Right. I forgot about that," Gai said clearing his throat.

_'How could he forget about the chunin exams,'_ Naruto thought as he looked at Gai.

"Lee, you not only disobeyed the rule about fight, but you disrupted the chunin exams. I think that deserves a more severe punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" Lee saluted.

"Lets say 500 hundred laps around the village. How does that sound?" Gai said striking a pose.

"Outstanding sir!" Lee said still saluting while team 7 sweat dropped.

"They're insane," Sakura said nonchalantly.

"Probably, but what's the deal with that turtle anyway?" Naruto asked while Sakura noticed Gai look at them.

"Dah! No! He's looking at us," Sakura panicked.

Naruto rolled his eyes while Gai began speaking to his team. It was so strange how this _man_ seemed to know Kakashi, but he didn't really care. What he did care about was how he saw the look of concern on her face when Gai punched Lee in the face. It reminded him of a time she had defended him once, which was strange since she didn't like him.

_**Flash back...**_

* * *

><p><em>"Baka. There's no way you're going to be Hokage. You can't even pass the test. What makes you think you can be Hokage?" The kid seemed to be older than Naruto.<em>

_"Because I won't stop trying until I become Hokage," Naruto said determined. He was slightly bruised in some places._

_"Hey Shoku. Do you think he has money on him?" another kid to his side said._

_"Don't know. Maybe we should beat it out of him Kuno," Shoku said until a pink bubble gum haired girl came in between them._

_"Leave him alone," Sakura said defending Naruto._

_"Tch," Shoku Had gotten slightly annoyed by the sudden interference. Who did she think she was ordering around? He was about to teach them both a lesson until his friend grabbed his shoulder._

_"Hey Shoku that teacher is looking this way. C'mon lets go. Forget them," Kuno whispered to him._

_"Whatever," Shoku shrugged him off while he walked away._

_"Phew! Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said. He never noticed how different she could be. Sakura wasn't a jerk, she just really liked jerks. Odd how controversial that sounded._

_"Baka. How could you pick a fight with them?" Sakura scolded. And as she continued to scold him, Naruto looked at her with a different perspective. She was genuinely concerned for his well being. A barely noticeable tint of pink had adorned his cheeks._

_"Are you listening to me? Uggh just try to avoid conflict from now on. Geez," Sakura complained as she walked away._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flash back end...<em>**

"Next time we meet, I _will _crush you," Lee told Sasuke bringing Naruto back to the small commotion.

_'I gotta stop spacing out like that,'_ Naruto thought.

"There you have it. Consider yourself warned," Lee said as he ran back to his team. Sasuke clenched his fist. He was frustrated and then Naruto spoke.

"Hmm How about that. Guess the Uchiha aren't as great as everyone thinks they are," Naruto said.

"Just shut up. Next time I'll drive him to his knees," Sasuke said.

"Sounds kinky. Daww so is this your 'out of the closet' debut," Naruto said.

"Hey Naruto, that's enough. Stop it," Sakura said.

"You saw his hands right?... I bet Ol' bushy brows has been training until he drops day in and day out," Naruto said calmly surprising his teammates. Sasuke knew he was right. Lee's hands didn't look like they were in the best condition and yet Lee had still fought him.

_'Was Naruto always this smart' _Sakura thought.

"He trains harder than you ... That's all I'm saying," Naruto said. Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly. She noticed him shaking a bit.

"This thing is starting to get interesting. The chunin exams. Can't wait to see what's next," Sasuke said confidently making Naruto smirk and Sakura smile.

"Heheh That's better. Well what are we waiting for lets get going," Naruto Said as he lead the way.

* * *

><p><strong>End... for now.<strong>

**Check187:** So I'm not pushing for reviews anymore, but if you want to i'm still kool with that. I have started a new story its called "Hai Oujo-sama, whatever you say" It's less um echi than this one... for now. Check it out and tell me what you think.

Until Next time... hey check that out I didn't end it with a cliffhanger this time. That's my gift to for taking so long to update (so sorry btw) =P


	23. A mind what now?

**Check187: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH What the fuck? Why is this happening again. This is bullshit. We don't get paid writing stuff about other peoples created work so its not copywrite infringement.

Anyways... on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>A mind what now?<strong>

**With Team 7...**

As they were walking they noticed their sensei standing in their path. Each member of Team 7 was confused until he spoke.

"Glad you came Sakura, for your sake and the others," Kakashi said.

"Huh?" Team 7 responded.

"Now you can all formally register for the chunin exams," Kakashi stated.

"Why? what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You see, only groups of 3 are allowed to apply for and take the exam. That's the way its always been," Kakashi said.

"But sensei, you said the decision to take the exam was up to the individual," Sakura said.

"That's right. I did," Kakash said.

"Was that a lie?" Sakura asked.

"Sort of. It is an individual decision, but it affects all of you. I didn't tell you before, because I didn't want the other guys pressuring you," Kakashi said.

"Hmph," was Naruto's response.

'_I wouldn't have pressured her. Yeah I abso-probably wouldn't have pressured her,' _Naruto thought._  
><em>

"At the same time, I didn't want you feeling obliged to participate, because of any feelings you may have towards Sasuke or Naruto," Kakashi said catching the girl by surprise. What did he mean by that? Were her feelings obvious? Did she really have feelings for the blonde? Was Kakashi even referring to her affections for the blonde or did he think she still liked Sasuke? Wait. No. That's not what she was thinking.

'_Uggh no. I got to stay focused. This is the chunin exams,'_ Sakura declared in her mind.

"I wanted you to come to a decision of your own free will," Kakashi said.

"Wait a minute, do you mean if the others had shown up but I decided not to come with them,-"

"It would have been the end of the line. If you hadn't come along, I couldn't have let the others in. But it's a mute point. You're all here and for the right reasons. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. I'm proud of you. I couldn't ask for a better team. Good luck," Kakashi said with his eye-smile.

"We won't let you down. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

They entered the doors and found an all mighty intensity in the air. Sakura was the most intimidated until she heard a familiar and annoying voice.

"So they let little Ms. Forehead enter the chunin exams. You still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow I see," Ino teased.

"Leave my forehead out of it, stupid pig," Sakura yelled. They stared at each other with electric intensity and then they began laughing. An act that had caught Naruto off guard.

"Oh its you guys. I knew this was gonna be a drag, but I didn't know it was gonna be this lame," Shikamaru said standing next to a chip munching Choji.

"Hehey Its tweedle dee and tweedle dumb. What's up," Naruto greeted with his hands behind his head.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak... Ah forget it. You're a waste of time," Shimaru thought not bothering to argue with something so little as an insult.

"So Aki-munchy, can I have some chips?" Naruto asked.

"NO!" Choji said. He didn't appreciate Naruto's little nickname.

"Well, well. What do you know? It looks like we're all here," Kiba said walking towards them with his teammates.

"H-hi Naruto," Hinata greeted as shy as ever.

"Hm? Hi," Naruto greeted right back smiling obliviously.

"You guys too huh? Man everyone's here for this stupid thing," Shikamaru said slightly irritated.

"Yup, Here we all are. The nine rookies. heheheh this is gonna be fun, at least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke?" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Careful you don't get overconfident Kiba," Sasuke said with a smirk of his own.

As they settled into minor chit chat, a fellow leaf genin came over to speak to them. They were slightly concerned, because they didn't know him. The things he had to say were a little overwhelming. They had disturbed the more dangerous looking genin from other villages. They found out his name was Kabuto and that he failed the exams more than once. He also had these cards with the information of each genin on each card.

A comment on the sound village had Kabuto facing a team from said village, making Naruto and Sakura worry. Certain aspects of his little kerfuffle with the sound team had others more interested in their abilities, that is, until Ibiki Morino made his grand entrance along with several other chunin.

He explained if there was anymore fighting, then the people involved would be disqualified. He passed out a number for the written part of the exams. The mere mention of the words "written" and "exam" seemed to paralyze Naruto, but he received his number just like everyone else.

They each sat down according to their numbers. Ibiki explained the rules of the exam. After he was done, most of the genin were a little nervous. There were so many ways they could fail. Naruto was sweating bullets. He didn't know many of the questions on the exam.

Sasuke had figured out the true meaning of the test. Pretty soon, Kiba had also figured it out. Each team had their own little system. They were helping each other. Naruto noticed the people around him were doing weird things. But one by one, a few teams had been eliminated.

As time passed on, Ibiki had decided it was time for the tenth question. He gave a them a choice to take it or drop out. Things were getting intense. One by one a few of the genin were choosing the ladder. Others would follow as they couldn't handle the pressure.

'_Naruto,' _Sakura thought worriedly.

Sakura was confident she could answer whatever question Ibiki presented, but she wasn't too sure about Naruto. She was worried about him. She remembered the speeches he gave about becoming Hokage.

'_I'm going to be Hokage some day, so you'll have to respect me. I'll be the greatest Hokage ever. I can't stop now, I'm going to be Hokage some day. My dream? My dream is that some day I'm going to be Hokage,' _The memories of Naruto speaking about his greatest ambition had Sakura wavering.

_'Hokage. Hokage. He has a one track mind. That dreams all he's got. It would kill him to have it taken away for ever, but he's to stubborn to raise his hand. I can't let you do it to yourself Naruto,' _Sakura thought. With a sympathetic smile she was about to raise her hand, until Naruto raised his own hand shocking both of his teammates.

Naruto's hand was shaking.

*Slam*

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit! You can act tough all you want. You guys aren't gonna scare me off. No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a genin my whole life. I'll still be Hokage some day!" Naruto said riled up. He had lifted most of the other genins' spirits with his speech.

'_He's completely clueless, but he's still going for it,' _Sasuke thought, proud of his teammate's courage.

_'Way to go... you crazy old fool,'_ Sakura thought fondly.

"This decision is one that could change your life. If for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance," Ibiki warned.

"No way, I don't go back on my word. That's the my ninja way," Naruto said.

'_Hmm remarkable. That little outburst has given the others a little backbone. He has inspired them into staying. I don't see anyone wavering. I think that's it,' _Ibiki thought.

As Ibiki explained the reason behind the tenth question, many people gawked and stared at him. Was this guy crazy? He explained what the test was about. Naruto was thankful that Ino had helped him. Entering his mind to give him the answers to the test had relaxed his nerves a lot.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_...

'_I really don't know what the hell this is. X equals...pie? MMmmm Pie. Hmm pie could be fun with Ino... nah maybe not. Too messy. Fuck x... what does x equal. What does y or z or the fucking velocity of the kunai equal? Kunai... Kunai... Ninja's have Kunai. Ino is a Ninja. Ino has a Kunai. I ... sigh I want to see Ino, but if I look back I might get penalized for cheating,' _Naruto thought.

_'I'm surprised you know how to use big words,' _Ino spoke.

_"_What?" Naruto spoke out loud.

'_Shush. I'm in your head.' _she said.

_'How long have you been there?'_ Naruto asked.

_'Since pie. That was funny," _Ino said. He could hear her giggling.

_'Ok but how am I still in control of my body? I thought you took complete control while the person you possessed became unconscious,' _Naruto pondered.

'_I'm using a different technique and I got all the answers from Sakura. She's pretty damn smart,' _Ino praised Naruto's teammate. An uneasy feeling came over Naruto.

'_What's wrong Naruto?'_ Ino asked.

_'__Nothing. These questions are pretty hard huh?' _Naruto asked.

_'Yeah. The first ones are easy, but they kind of get harder towards the end,'_ Ino responded.

_'So is there any way_ I_ can get in my head?' _Naruto asked._  
><em>

'_What do you mean?' _Ino asked.

'_Maybe we could have some fun. All these people around us and they wouldn't even notice,' _Naruto said.

She was silent for a while. Did he mean his mindscape? That could be fun. It would be romantic. Their souls, their entities, would merge together. It was another way they could become one. The fact that there were other people around them would make it exciting._  
><em>

'_There is a way we could be in your mindscape, but maybe we should focus on the test before I forget the answers,' _Ino said trying to calm her libido.

After she gave him the answers, she returned to her body. She could feel a slight itch coming from her pelvis. Stupid Naruto. Why did he have to entice her like he did? She couldn't stop thinking about it. She was thinking about the reactions of the genin. What if she actually started having sex with Naruto in front of them? What faces would they make? What would they say? All of them staring at her as Naruto kept pounding her.

She put her head down on the table. She licked her upper lip.

They hadn't done something like that for a while.

'_Soon_,' was all she could think.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End flashback...<strong>_

As Ibiki finished his speech, he sensed an annoying presence. Hearing a window shatter, the genin stared at the strangeness of there current situation. A large banner with Anko Mitarashi's name on it behind a woman in a trench coat, orange skirt, shin guards, and mesh clothing underneath it all, had scared the genin if only slightly.

Many of the boys couldn't stop staring. Her boobs were right there, her nipples were almost visible.

She yelled a couple of things about who she was and how scared they should have been until Ibiki spoke up.

Coming out of the side of her banner, Ibiki said "Your early... again."

Anko sweat dropped.

While they spoke she said something that concerned the genin. Over half of them would fail? What kind of test would they have to go through? Why was she smiling so cynically?

As Anko huffed, her chest rose making the boys' pay a little more attention.

"This is gonna be fun. I'll have your squad leaders know where to meet me. Dismissed," Anko stated while everyone exited the area.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto...<strong>_

He left the room and everyone had gone their separate ways. He said goodbye to his teammates and started going home. It would have been great to spend some time with Ino, but he saw her being asked to join her team for some dinner to celebrate their success of their first exam.

He wondered if he could sexually mind fuck Ino. How would that feel? How would it work? What could they actually do? He started blushing. His current train of thought would get him in trouble, especially if he suddenly got a boner in front of the current crowd of shinobi. He had no choice but to dash straight home.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ino...<strong>_

She had been a little frustrated. Torn away from her blonde's peni-... from her blonde's bon-... from her blonde's lovin'. She ate her food in contempt for her team, but she couldn't let that show. So she smiled and grit her teeth. She finished her food and said her goodbyes. On her way back all she could think about was Naruto. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to ask something like that? Why did he make her imagine all those things?

With each passing moment Ino debated whether she should go to him or not. The proctor today seemed kinda scary and she definitely remembered the name training ground 44, but she couldn't remember what was so special about it. She guessed she would see tomorrow.

* * *

><p>End... for now.<p>

**Check187:** Seriously how could they do this to us again. I don't know if you've heard or not, but SOPA is at it again!

: / / petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2014 / q0Vkk0Zr

No spaces.

I am not like other authors. I don't just wana update with news just about sopa. No, as you can see I gave a genuine update with a chapter and everything.

I did promise omakes, but you'll see them a little later.

I was gonna say a few other things but i can't remember.

To the homies getting shit done, i admire you. To the homies lazying it and lagging it, I am just like you lol so don't beat yourself up.

If your awesome review, favorite and follow.

And I will hopefully hear from you... in the next chapter. BYEEE BYEEE!


	24. Bitches love canon

**Check187:** I Know I've said I would try to skip the canon parts, but I kinda have to with the chunin exams because I have plans.

Anyways... on with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Bitches love canon...tis a joke ladies and gentlemen <strong>

_**The**** next day at training ground 44...**_

Naruto and Ino had both arrived early to the place, but they weren't the only ones there. They both had the same thing in mind when they arrived, but they couldn't risk getting caught especially with so many genin squads waiting for their next challenge.

"Nice place," Naruto said as he admired the giant trees.

"This is the location for the second phase of the chunin exam. It's the 44th training ground, but we call it the forest of death," Anko said smugly.

"Forest of death?" Naruto repeated more to himself than to anybody else.

"This whole place just completely creeps me out," Sakura said.

"Heh, It should. They call it the forest of death and soon enough your gonna find out why," Anko responded.

"Bah! You don't scare me. I can handle anything," Naruto said pointing a finger at her.

"So, we got ourselves a tough guy," Anko said with a smile before she narrowed her eyes and disappeared.

Anko had thrown a kunai, grazing Naruto's cheek. He hadn't known what happened until she was right behind him.

_'Fast,'_ Naruto thought.

"You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you?" Anko asked holding his bleeding cheek with the hand that had snaked its way around his shoulder.

"Tough guys like you usually leave blood all over this forest," Anko said licking his blood making him shiver slightly.

"Maybe, but it won't be mine," Naruto responded. With a little distraction from the grass ninja that had approached them from behind, Naruto was able to escape her grasp.

"I was just returning your kunai," the grass ninja said, somehow able to speak while hold said kunai in his abnormally large tongue.

"Why thank you grass ninja... You know, I really only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end," Anko said grabbing her kunai.

"My pardon. With the sight of blood and your blade slicing through my hair, I became a little excited. I meant you no harm," the grass shinobi said turning around and returning to his team.

"Like wise," Anko said.

'_I thought the forest was creepy, but these guys are even creepier," _Sakura thought.

'_I wonder if I could do that with my tongue," _Naruto thought.

"Seems like everyone here today is quick tempered. Must be something in the air. This is gonna be fun," Anko said with a smirk

'_Quick tempered? Your the one who threw the kunai at me,'_ Naruto thought accusingly, but he would not dare say it out loud.

Meanwhile, a short distance away with Ino and her team...

"Hey Ino you ok?" Shikamaru asked immediately regretting it. Why did he have to open his big mouth.

"Just fine," Ino said with her fists clenched and shaking.

'_Ok don't poke the bear. You got away Scott free for now. Just leave her alone,' _Shikamaru thought slowly getting closer to Choji who instinctively took out a bag of chips at Ino's sudden mood change.

'_I can't believe she touched him like that. She licked him! She fucking licked him!'_ Ino was entirely pissed. Her hair was beginning to wave a little[1].

"Grrr," Ino growled making her teammates back away slowly.

'_I want to lick him. I want to do so much more. Its not fair,' _Ino thought with a pout as her anger slowly died down into sadness.

"Hmph," Ino had crossed her arms with determination.

'_We are gonna do so many things when this is over. You may have licked him, but you can never make him feel as good as I can,'_ Ino thought with prideful smirk.

"Now before we begin this test I have something to hand out to you all. Its just a standard consent form. Before you take the test, all of you are gonna have read over this form and then sign it," Anko said holding a stack of papers.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk. Other wise it would be my responsibility," Anko said laughing towards the end at such a ridiculous notion.

Not many of the genins found that statement funny. It was a life and death situation. Everything had just gotten that much more serious[2].

"Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test..." Anko began as she explained the test.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Some time later...<strong>_

After all was said and done and the scrolls were passed out, each team had gone towards a different gate to enter the forest. They were all ready for the next exam.

"All right maggots listen up. The second part of the chunin exams have begun," Anko yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>With team seven...<strong>_

"Um could you guys wait up? I gotta go to the restroom," Naruto said holding his groin.

"Uggh hurry up, would you?" Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"Fine. Whatever. Let me just look for a bush or something," Naruto said also getting slightly irritated by Sasuke's attitude.

A few moments of relief and Naruto was back.

"Phew! That was a lot. I wrote my whole name-"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's punch, sending him flying towards a tree.

"Sasuke. Why would you hit Naruto?" Sakura asked a little scared from the sudden action.

"Yeah what the hell was that all about-"

Naruto was cut off again as he saw Sasuke about to kick his face. He rolled over to the side while Sasuke used his already planted feet to jump off the tree. Their squabble had paused for the moment.

"Better watch out Sakura. I think Sasuke's gone crazy," Naruto said.

In that moment Sakura drew her kunai out too. She realized it wasn't Naruto. Naruto didn't have the cut on his cheek.

"Yeah you wish, I just struck before you could," Sasuke said as he charged in. Sakura following soon after.

As "Naruto" blocked Sasuke's kunai strike, Sakura had thrown a kick to his chest making him stumble backwards.

"Talk! What have you done with Naruto," Sakura said in her battle stance.

"What do you mean? I am Naruto," the fake Naruto said.

"Then wheres the cut on your cheek? I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his face before the test. Your transformation is worse than Naruto's. Tell me who you are," Sasuke said accusingly.

*Poof*

"Alright you got me. So what? I'm still gonna take your scroll. Now hand it over or else," The enemy genin threatened while he dispelled his jutsu.

Silence ensued.

"So, which one of you has the scroll," he asked.

More silence.

"Fine then, I guess I'll just have to take you both out," The genin said before charging at them.

Sasuke jumped up and began his array of handsigns.

'_Fire style: Phoenix flower jutsu' _Sasuke thought as he threw a few fire balls at the genin. _  
><em>

The genin had dodged all of them and charged at Sasuke. They clashed with their kunai and jumped back to avoid any other plans of attack the other had.

"HEY! Get me out of this," Naruto shouted from his tied up state on the ground gaining Sasuke's attention.

'_Little idiot,'_ Sasuke thought before throwing a kunai to the edge of the ropes, effectively loosing them up.

"Thank you," Naruto said with an up beat attitude.

"Better keep your mind on the game," The genin said with confidence as he threw several knives at Sasuke.

Sasuke was able to take cover from the knives behind the branch of a tree, until he noticed a paper bomb.

"GaH!" Sasuke shouted feeling the blunt end of the explosion. He was barely able to land on a kneeling position.

"Sorry, this is one test you fail. Now hand over the scroll or you die," the genin said his kunai inches away from Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted, distracting the genin while Naruto threw his kunai at the genin from behind. The genin was able to dodge as he took a big leap in the air.

"Oh no you don't," Naruto said jumping after him. He was cut off from his attack as a kunai zipped right by him. The genin was able to dodge that, but he wasn't able to dodge Sasuke as he impaled the genin's chest with another kunai. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes were flaring as he did so.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"Don't just stand there Sakura. Chances are this guy is not alone. Watch out. The others could strike at any second now," Sasuke warned.

"I wish. I came alone so as not to arouse suspicion," The genin said as he pushed himself away from Sasuke and retreated.

'_So much for him... for now,'_ Naruto thought.

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances. We have to come up with a way of knowing that each of us is who we say we are and not some impostor using a transformation jutsu," Sasuke said.

"How about a password?" Sakura suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea. What kind of password," Naruto asked.

"A secret one. Something known only to the three of us and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. Ok listen closely, because I only wanna say this once..." Sasuke said as he recited the password.

"You got one a little shorter?" Naruto asked.

"No, Naruto. That's it," Sasuke said calmly.

"What's wrong? Were you able to memorize it?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah sure. I got it. I got it. No problem. I just thought it was going to be a _password_ not a pass-speech," Naruto said.

"Alright then I'll take the scroll," Sasuke said.

"Wait a minute Sasuke I-"

Naruto was cut off by a sudden sting on his cheek. He had felt the wind before his teammates had. They had to shield themselves from the strong gust of wind that had suddenly sprung forth. Unfortunately, the wind had pushed them all and separated them.

Sasuke took cover under a bush as the wind died down. He heard a rustling behind him, so he turned immediately.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said a little startled.

"Sasuke, what was that?-"

"Stay there first answer the question. When does a ninja strike?" Sasuke asked holding a kunai up in defense starting the beginning of the password.

Sakura answered with the rest of it.

"Good," Sasuke said lowering the kunai.

"Heey! You guys ok?" Naruto asked.

"Don't come any closer. What's the password?" Sasuke asked.

"oh sure, no problem..." Naruto said as he recited the password perfectly.

Sakura breathed a sigh a of relief knowing it was the real Naruto. Sasuke smirked knowing the opposite, so he threw a kunai at Naruto making Sakura worry again. Naruto was able to dodge the kunai as he dived to the side.

"What was that? You could have killed me!" Naruto shouted from.

"Gotta hand it to you, you're quicker than the last one," Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about? What was wrong with that? He just got the password right, word for word," Sakura said getting mad because Sasuke had attacked Naruto when he did nothing wrong.

"Exactly. That's what's wrong," Sasuke said.

"huh," was the reply of both Sakura and Naruto.

"You really think Naruto could memorize all that and get it word for word? Not the Naruto I know," Sasuke said.

"Y-you've got a point," Sakura said not exactly happy that Sasuke had insulted Naruto.

"Besides, you saw the way this guy moved when he dodged my attack. That was definitely _not _a Naruto move. Alright, come out who ever you are," Sasuke said smugly.

*Poof*

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Naruto (The real one)...<strong>_

"Uggh," he groaned.

He was upside down against a tree.

"Ok upsy-daisy," He said as he rolled over onto his side.

A tall shadow had cast over Naruto. He dared not look up as he began sweating, but his curiosity got the better of him and he slowly lifted up his head.

"Oh my fuck... thats... that's... that's a huge bitch," Naruto said out loud at the giant snake.

There they were. Still. Not moving until the snake decided to strike. Naruto dodged the snake, jumping up in the air, but he wasn't able to dodge it a second time as the snake swallowed him whole.

'_I can't believe it. I got eaten by a giant motherfucking snake. There's no way I can give up no. That's it! I'm gonna get out of here weather slither-puss likes it or not,'_ Naruto thought with determination.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" He shouted from within the belly of this beast.

The snake inflated up until it couldn't inflate anymore and the Naruto's burst out. The real Naruto walked up to the snake's head.

"You piece. Of. Shit. Try to eat me will ya? Take. That. You. Mother. Fucker," Naruto said kicking the head of the snake in frustration with every punctuation.

Naruto decided that was enough and began looking for his team. As he jumped from tree to tree he noticed Sakura first, then Sasuke and then the weird genin who was stretching his body to reach the stunned Sasuke. He threw a few kunai blocking the genin from the path to Sasuke.

"Looks like I came just in time," Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted with joy and relief. Her face was filled with worry and she had some tear stained marks on her cheeks.

"So Naruto, you manage to get away from my friend. Well done," the genin said.

"Ok, whatever. You better slither back in your whole, before I make some boots out of you," Naruto said confidently.

'_He doesn't know what that genin is capable of. He doesn't know what he's dealing with. He'll get us killed. I've got to do something,'_ Sasuke thought.

...

"Here! Take it. You can have the scroll. Take it and leave us in peace," Sasuke said.

"Very wise, very sensible," The genin said.

Sasuke tossed the scroll, but Naruto had caught it before it could reach the genin. Sasuke never realized the speed Naruto possessed.

"Stop being the hero Naruto. Just stay out of this and leave it to me-"

Naruto had thrown a punch to cut him off, launching Sasuke into another branch.

"Stupid fool. You don't know what you're doing!" Sasuke yelled in frustration.

"I may have forgotten the password, but I know who I am. You're the one I'm not so sure of. How do we know you are who you say you are," Naruto said looking at Sasuke dead in the eye.

"What do you mean Naruto. It has to be him," Sakura said.

"What sort of nonsense are you talking about. Its me you loser," Sasuke said growing impatient.

"Liar...Lair! You may look just like him, you may sound just like him, but there's no way you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through. Surrendering? Giving up the scroll? When did Sasuke become a coward? You keep saying I don't understand, but I do. You choked that's what it is," Naruto said hitting real close to home.

Sasuke had choked and he knew it. He was rendered immobile a couple of moments ago by the fear the genin had presented to him.

"Sad, but true. It doesn't matter. As far as the scroll goes, I can just simply kill you and take it," the genin said.

"Let's see you try it!" Naruto yelled.

And so the battle began...

* * *

><p><em><strong>End... for now.<strong>_

_**Woot woot Omake time...**_

"Who are you?" Sasuke yelled.

"It doesn't matter who we are, what matters is our plan," Bane ah I mean the genin said.

"What's your plan?" Sasuke asked.

"You should have respected my authoritah," the genin said.

"Your what?" Sasuke asked.

"Dude... I am your father," the genin said taking exaggerated breaths.

"What? Ok this has gotten way out of hand," Sasuke said.

"The force ... is strong... with this one," the genin said.

"Yeah, I'm out of here," Sasuke said dropping his kunai and walking away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of omake... for now<strong>_

**Check187: **So yeah I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Not much to say except I'm gonna get a ps4 Woot woot!

[1] - Kinda like a post supersayan. Right before they turn blonde and start wrecking shit. That's what it looked like.

[2] - in other words, shit just got real.

So who's your favorite super hero from both DC and Marvel? Then who's your favorite hero from DC? From Marvel? Who's your favorite comic book character of all time, not manga just comic book. Then your favorite villain. I'll give you an example that is true.

Out of DC and Marvel I have to say spiderman. Out of just DC maybe batman. Out of marvel besides spiderman the hulk. Favorite character DeadPool, he's not exactly a hero or a villain so that's why I said character.

Favorite villain out of both would have to be the Joker. Favorite villain from DC besides the joker would be Deathstroke. I have four favorite villains from Marvel and they are VENOM, Carnage, the red skull and Loki. oh man they're awesome.

Well I hope you've enjoyed, if you like comic books, please like, comment, and subscribe... I mean review, favorite and follow. - its a joke by the way

And I'll see you... in the next chapter. BYEE BYEEE! (^-^)


End file.
